Le Sourire des Anges
by MayAsuna
Summary: Une rencontre sous la pluie, celle d'un homme au cœur encore frémissant de douleur et d'un petit garçon déchiré par le monde. L'envie d'échapper à la cruauté des hommes et, peut-être, d'aider cet enfant à sortir des ténèbres où il est blotti. C'est un peu comme si Law n'avait pas eu le choix, ses yeux étaient si semblables aux siens, reflets douloureux d'un passé empli de larmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon~**

 **Cela fait un moment que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire et j'ai pas mal hésité à la poster...**

 **À vrai dire je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée sachant que je suis encore en train de l'écrire et qu'elle risque d'être plus longue que ce que je prévois. J'espère juste, si certains d'entre vous se mettent à la suivre, que j'arriverai à la continuer...**

 **Mais je me suis dis que le mieux était de voir vos avis (si vous prenez la peine de lire et de partager vos ressentis ce qui n'est pas une contrainte ne vous inquiètez pas) et pouvoir ainsi, peut-être, avancer cette histoire avec votre aide.**

 **Cette fic sera plus axée sur la relation entre Law et Ace enfant, une relation disons "éducative" et sociale entre deux personnes que la vie a malmené et dont les souffrances font échos.**

 **Une relation sentimentale cette fois sera sûrement développée entre Law et Luffy et je tenterai de l'étoffer au fil des chapitres.**

 **Je tiens tout de même à remercier ici deux auteures de fictions qui me sont très chères et qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré pour la rédaction de LSDA : _A-Harlem_ et _Evercloud_ alors ne soyez pas étonnés si vous trouvez des élements qui leurs font échos. Je ne les plagie pas pour autant (encore heureux, je n'oserai pas) !**

 **Petite précision utile : je n'ai pas de Beta reader du coup il est probable que des fautes se cachent ici et là dans les chapitres, je fais tout pour les dénicher mais elles sont résistantes x)**

 **Dernière chose : je suis en term et donc pas mal prise par les cours du coup je vais essayer, si je vois que certains désirent le suite, de poster assez régulièrement les chapitres mais je ne vous promet rien, désolée...**

 **Les 3 premiers chapitres sont cependant déjà écrits ~**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire sont ceux d'Oda-sensei, auteur du chef d'oeuvre qu'est One Piece, et que c'est un UA avec du yaoi.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec le prologue et attend de voir si quelques curieux souhaiteraient s'embarquer aux côtés de Law, Ace et Luffy !**

* * *

 **Le sourire des Anges**

 _"Hélas ! Un coeur saignant d'une blessure_

 _intérieure n'a plus rien à redouter des atteintes du dehors :_

 _déchu de tout ce qu'il connaît de bonheur,_

 _qu'importe dans quelle abîme il tombe."_

Lord Byron

Les ténèbres sont une main tendue à laquelle se raccroche ceux dont le coeur est meurti.

Il y a longtemps, j'ai entrelacé mes doigts à ceux glacials de l'obscurité et j'ai sombré dans l'abîme.

La haine s'est deversée en moi et a noyé mes peurs et mes chagrins.

Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé la solution pour vivre.

Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais en train de me noyer dans les bras perfides des ténèbres.

Ilm'a tiré de ce cocon trompeur et j'ai pu, pour la première fois, respirer à plein poumon la vie qu'il venait de me donner.

Chaque vie a un prix, la mienne a été sauvée au prix de la sienne.

Et cela, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Jamais

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai hésité ce jour-là.

Le ciel pleurait des larmes glacées qui crépitaient sur l'asphalte et noyaient le monde sous leur manteau opaque.

Les gouttes sillonnaient ses joues creuses et plaquaient ses mèches ébènes sur son front.

Comme si les nuages avaient voulus remplacer les larmes amères qui n'arrivaient pas à couler de ses yeux.

Car je l'ai su du premier regard, qu'il était plein de larmes réprimées, d'une souffrance pure gardée jalousement par une carapace hémétique.

Une armure de mépris, de rejet et de haine qui dissimule dans ses entrailles une blessure béante et infectée, invisible aux yeux du monde qui l'a engendrée.

Mais elle ne m'a pas échappée, à moi.

Pour avoir trop souvent croisée dans mon reflet la cicatrice indélébile de cette plaie, elle s'est imprimée comme au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai hésité en effet.

De toute façon qu'importe la véritable raison qui m'a poussée à faire ce que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais fait.

C'est un fragment de passé qui ne s'emboîte plus avec le présent.

Maintenant tout est fini.

Et je ne sais si je dois pleurer ou sourire.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un enfant sous l'orage

**Ohayo minna !**

 **Déjà je souhaite remercier du fond du cœur Sasa875 et julie2709 pour avoir choisi de prendre le risque de me suivre ! Merci merci, en espérant que la suite vous plaise ;)**

 **Bon bah voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction... *a le trac***

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la publication je compte poster un chapitre par semaine ou un toutes les deux semaines, cela dépendra de mon cher emploi du temps~~**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Oda-sensei et que c'est un UA avec du yaoi.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Un enfant sous l'orage**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant huit jours que le ciel pleure des larmes glacées sur la ville.

Le rideau de pluie engloutit les bâtiments, transforme les passants en silhouettes fantomatiques et noie l'asphalte sous des rigoles d'eau que les voitures propulsent sur les trottoirs en vastes gerbes inattendues.

L'humeur maussade du temps déteint sur les étudiants et nombreux sont ceux qui affichent des têtes moroses ou sans expression. Tout le monde est humide, tout le temps. Les vêtements collent aux peaux, les cheveux gouttent sur le lino et l'odeur âcre du goudron gorgé d'eau s'accroche aux narines.

Je déteste ça.

La fin des cours arrive et je me lève rapidement pour éviter le flot d'élèves qui va se déverser dans les couloirs en chahutant et criant la joie de le libération.

Vivement que je commence un stage à l'hôpital et que je puisses enfin quitter les bancs abîmés de la fac de médecine.

Sans plus prêter attention aux cordes d'eaux qui crépitent sur le sol, je déplie mon parapluie et plonge dans la pénombre que les nuages s'obstinent à répandre sur la ville.

Tout devient flou et opaque autour de moi.

Les sons, les formes, les odeurs... tout est noyé sous ces litres de liquide dégoulinant du ciel pour venir grésiller sur mon parapluie.

Déjà, mes chaussures sont trempées et je grogne en accélérant le pas.

Enfin la vague silhouette de ma voiture apparaît devant moi et je m'empresse de déverrouiller la portière pour me glisser dans le petit habitacle et savourer un instant l'atmosphère calme et sèche qui flotte à l'intérieure.

La pluie crée des rides mouvantes sur le pare-brise et je pousse un soupir avant de démarrer et de m'engager sur la route. Le mouvement répétitif des essuie-glaces qui crissent sur le verre m'apaise et je conduis sans empressement vers le petit appartement que je loue, au cœur de la banlieue.

Le périph' est blindé et les voitures roulent lentement, le temps s'étire et je pousse un soupire de soulagement en quittant enfin l'embouteillage pour aller slalomer dans les petites ruelles qui me mènent devant mon immeuble. J'effectue un créneau rapide et maîtrisé avant de me confronter de nouveau à la colère humide du ciel qui finit de tremper les quelques endroits de mes vêtements qui avaient été épargnés.

Je m'engouffre dans le petit passage qui mène à la cour de mon immeuble où la pluie crépite sur les grosses poubelles vertes qui gisent contre les murs sales.

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée mon regard s'accroche sur une petite tâche sombre, glissée entre deux poubelles. Il me faut quelques secondes pour arriver à distinguer une fine silhouette dissimulée par l'épais rideaux de pluie. Le couvercle d'une des bennes à ordures qui l'entourent est rabattu et posé sur l'autre bac en plastique, à sa gauche, créant ainsi un abri de fortune contre la pluie. C'est la concierge qui va gueuler vu ce que la poubelle, grande ouverte, engloutit comme litre d'eau. Des minces filets dégoulinent déjà des bords sales, preuve que le vaste bac d'ordure est déjà gorgé de pluie et donc que le squatteur ne vient pas d'arriver.

La pluie glacée glissant dans mon dos me fait subitement prendre conscience que je me suis arrêté et je détache mon regard du local poubelle -la curiosité n'a jamais été mon fort- avant de pénétrer dans le petit hall où flotte une odeur de refermé et de poussière.

Au mois il a l'avantage d'être sec. Ce qui, par les temps qui courent est une propriété non-négligeable.

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre -l'ascenseur est en panne depuis maintenant trois semaines- et ouvre enfin la porte de mon appartement, noyé dans les ténèbres.

J'allume la lumière, laisse choir mon sac de cours sur le sol et me dirige vers la petite cuisine avec un seul objectif en tête : me faire un café brûlant et bien fort avant de filer prendre une douche.

La silhouette sous le couvercle de la poubelle m'est déjà sortit de l'esprit.

Une rafale de pluie projetée contre ma vitre me fait relever la tête de mes cours et je me perds un instant dans la contemplation de cet orage destructeur qui secoue la tombée de la nuit.

Le verre est strié de gouttelettes de pluie qui dévorent leurs congénères, forment des rigoles, s'entremêlent et tremblent comme un nid de petits serpents. Le vent s'amuse maintenant à balancer les gouttes à droite puis à gauche, au gré de ses envies impulsives. C'est comme si la nature nous faisait une démonstration de sa toute puissance contre laquelle nous ne pouvons rien et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer cet acharnement chaotique.

Mes yeux glissent sur les dizaines de feuilles noires d'encres que je viens de remplir et j'enfouis une main dans mes mèches indisciplinées avant de me lever pour aller m'accouder contre le bord de la fenêtre et admirer de plus près la danse impitoyable de la pluie dans l'obscurité naissante qui se masse contre la verre. Une tâche verte et floue attire mon regard au bout d'un moment et je reconnais les trois grosses poubelles noyées sous les cordes de pluie. Et avec elles le souvenir encore frais du petit corps recroquevillé entre les deux gros bacs.

Un jeune enfant, vu sa petite taille.

Aussitôt, telle une feuille que le vent rabat encore et encore sur une vitre, l'image de ce minuscule corps coincé entre les poubelles se colle à mon esprit et ne veut plus s'y retirer malgré mes tentatives toutes plus vaines les unes que les autres pour l'écarter.

Énervé, je décide de reprendre la révision de mes cours mais plus le temps passe plus mon agacement croît comme un ballon rempli d'un gaz menacant d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

C'est une violente rafale de pluie contre ma vitre qui fait éclater mon calme vacillant.

N'y tenant plus je me lève rageusement, envoyant voler sur le parquet ma feuille d'exercices, pour aller enfiler à la va vite mon manteau encore humide.

La cage d'escalier est envahie par l'obscurité bleutée des temps orageux et je dévale les marches en rageant contre moi même.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous, sérieux ?!

Et puis si il est toujours là, ce qui n'est déjà pas sûr étant donné que je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier de nouveau, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

"Salut gamin, me demande pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de venir te voir, histoire de savoir ce que tu fous entre deux poubelles !"

Bah oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas lui proposer un thé pendant qu'on y est ?!

Je serre les dents et pousse brutalement la porte vitrée qui donne sur la petite cour. Si la vieille Kureha me voyait elle me jetterait dessus tout les couteaux qu'elle garde en réserve pour les "malappris" de "son" immeuble. Mais franchement j'en ai rien à foutre, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de cette vieille folle centenaire.

Une rafale de pluie percute mon visage comme un coup de poing et je lance un juron avant de me diriger à grands pas vers les réservoirs à ordures.

Il est toujours là.

Minuscule silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je me plante face à lui et les gouttes de pluie gonflent déjà mes vêtements, comme pour me rappeler la stupidité de ma hâte qui m'a fait oublier de prendre un parapluie.

Le couvercle rabattu est rempli d'eau et déborde allégrement, créant ainsi des dizaines de filets liquides qui obstruent le corps à ma vision.

Ce n'est qu'une forme vague et floue et ma voix transperce ce rideaux aqueux pour atteindre l'enfant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse je suis obligé de m'accroupir pour mieux voir la petite silhouette que le couvercle me dissimule en partie.

Il ne bouge pas et je détaille entre les fils d'eau ses coudes éraflés qui entourent des genoux sales dans lesquels son visage est enfoui. Des mèches noires et ondulées sont plaquées sur son crâne et son t-shirt orange est gorgé d'eau. Un garçon probablement.

"T'es sourd gamin ?"

Je vois ses bras resserrer leur étreinte autour de ses jambes et sa tête s'enterrer un peu plus dans le creux de ses genoux mais il ne m'adresse pas de réponse.

"J'suis pas très patient tu sais et j'aime pas les gosses de base alors les insolents..."

Comprenant que je n'aurais pas de réponse en continuant ainsi je tend ma main vers lui, histoire de le secouer un peu et de lui faire comprendre que j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit avec les poubelles.

Sa réaction est électrique.

Son bras percute brutalement ma main au moment où celle-ci va le toucher, ses jambes se déploient comme des ressorts et il saute sur ses pieds, poings fermés et plantés devant son visage.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque en premier.

Son petit corps tremblant d'une rage brûlante, sa bouche déformée par un rictus, son regard noirs brillant de haine ou bien la plaie profonde qui traverse son arcade sourcilière droite et dont s'écoule un épais filet de sang, à moitié avalé par l'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux.

Le liquide carmin redessine l'arrondi de sa joue d'enfant, mouchetée de tâches de rousseur, dévale son cou et assombrit son haut d'une large tâche noire.

Sa position témoigne clairement qu'il est prêt à se jeter sur moi si je tente de l'approcher et sa voix hargneuse me le confirme.

"Dégage ! Tu me touches j'te bute pigé ?!"

N'importe qui aurait été choqué par l'agressivité qui émane de sa bouche enfantine mais pas moi.

Je connais trop ce ton acide et virulent pour en être surpris.

"Tu es blessé.

\- Comme si j'étais pas au courant ! Casse toi si c'est pour dire des conneries !"

Ce gosse m'énerve déjà, rien d'étonnant : j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les gamins.

J'ai envie de me lever et de laisser ce merdeux se débrouiller tout seul mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

Ses yeux ressemblent à deux minuscules perles où seraient condensées toutes les ténèbres du mondes. Leur noirceur est telle que je ne peux distinguer la pupille de l'iris et cela renforce le côté sauvage et animal qui se dégage de lui. La haine et la colère qui suintent de ce regard fou ne me rappellent que trop bien les stigmates de mon passé et je serre les dents.

Je parcours rapidement son petit corps trempé du regard et note mentalement toutes les égratignures et les bleus qui parsèment sa peau laiteuse.

Je devrais rentrer au chaud, me refaire un bon café et oublier ce gosse au regard abyssal mais je ne peux pas.

Parce que le sang continue de dévaler de sa blessure visible et de lécher sa joue.

Parce que j'arrive à entrapercevoir, derrière cette carapace de haine qui fait briller ses yeux, une plaie encore plus profonde que je ne connais que trop bien, pour en avoir encore une douloureuse cicatrice.

Si cela avait été juste un simple gosse, qui avait fugué pour une de ces raisons stupides que trouvent les adolescents pour faire des conneries, je l'aurais laissé en plan sans remord.

Mais justement ce n'est pas le cas et je ne suis pas partie.

J'attrape d'un geste vif un des bras du gamin et je le tire vers moi, sous les trombes d'eau.

Immédiatement son corps se tend, son autre bras s'écrase sur mon torse, ses jambes s'emballent et tentent de l'écarter de moi, en vain.

"LÂCHE MOI ! J'VAIS T'BUTER ! LÂCHE MOI MERDEEEE !"

Il se démène avec une force étonnante, ses poings percutent sans cesse mes épaules et mon torse, la rage désespérée de ce gosse me sidère mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant. Sa tête se secoue dans tous les sens, projetant des gouttelettes ensanglantées sur mon visage. Ses cris redoublent d'intensité et il finit par se jeter sur moi en hurlant.

La douleur me foudroie et je me retiens de justesse de le libérer sous la surprise : ses dents sont profondément plantées dans la chaire de mon avant-bras et il balance son visage de tous les côtés pour déchirer ma peau et me faire lâcher prise.

Putain ! Ce gosse est un monstre c'est pas possible !

La douleur me brûle le bras et je sens ma chaire s'arracher sous ses crocs de bête. Le sang chaud inonde sa bouche et tache son nez et ses joues déjà souillées. Je n'ai plus le temps de faire des concessions.

Ma main libre s'écrase dans le ventre du gamin et le choc est tel qu'il échappe un cri qui lui fait desserrer les dents. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et emprisonne d'une main ses poignets avant de refermer l'autre sur ses joues pour le faire taire.

" . . Sale gosse !" martelé-je d'une voix sifflante.

La pression que j'exerce sur ses poignets fait redoubler d'intensité le flot de sang qui s'écoule de ma blessure mais je n'y prête pas attention.

J'ai connu bien pire.

Il tente de se débattre encore avec une énergie que je ne pensais pas capable de la part d'un si petit enfant puis finit par se fatiguer inutilement au bout de quelques minutes.

Je sens son corps s'élever au rythme saccadé de sa respiration et son regard me fusille.

Le tourbillon de haine virulente et de rage qui émane de ses yeux est comme une flamme brûlante avec laquelle il voudrait me faire souffrir, à défaut de pouvoir le faire physiquement, mais ça ne marche pas.

Je sens un sourire amusé et sadique étirer mes lèvres et susurre d'une voix basse et moqueuse :

"C'est pas avec ce regard que tu vas me tuer sale morveux. J'reconnais que t'as la hargne mais ça suffit pas. Dommage hein ?"

Je savoure l'éclat d'énervement qui incendie ses orbes abyssales tandis que ses dents se serrent face à ma provocation avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sérieuse.

"Bon, maintenant que t'as fini ton cirque tu vas m'écouter bien sagement ok ?"

Pour toute réponse il tente de mordre la paume de ma main mais je l'ignore et continue à parler.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir comment tu t'appelles, d'ton âge et de toutes ces conneries, ni de la raison pour laquelle tu es sous une poubelle et je te le demanderai pas, compris ?

Tout ce que je veux c'est soigner cette blessure qui va te laisser une méchante cicatrice si je le fais pas. Ça te va ou tu comptes toujours me la jouer à la Hulk ?"

Une étincelle d'étonnement traverse son regard et je vois que mes paroles le laissent sceptique. Il ne s'y attendait pas et ça n'a rien d'étonnant : qui dirait ça à un gosse tout seul qui se cache sous des poubelles un soir de déluge ?

...Moi apparemment, et je veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

Ce gosse me fait faire des choses que je n'ai jamais faite et cela fait à peine dix minutes que je l'ai rencontré.

J'dois avoir un sérieux grain mais c'est pas trop le moment de penser à ma santé mentale.

La pluie n'a pas daigné s'arrêter durant notre "échange amical" et je suis trempé jusqu'au os. Le gamin aussi.

"J'dois te porter ou tu peux marcher seul comme un grand ? demandé-je alors que ma main s'écarte un peu de sa bouche pour le laisser répondre.

\- T'façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, siffle sa voix dédaigneuse.

\- Tu compris vite gamin, c'est bien.

\- Tu veux m'vendre à des salauds c'est ça hein ?" Crache t-il

Son ton sûr de lui et plein de mépris me fait soupirer et je lâche avec sérieux :

"Nan, je vais te découper en rondelles et te manger avec une poêlée de petits légumes. T'as p'tètre bon goût malgré que ton caractère de merde."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et je me félicite pour lui avoir fait fermer sa grande gueule.

"Bon si t'as finis de déblatérer des conneries on peut peut-être envisager de rentrer au sec ?"

Il ne répond rien mais ses yeux me lancent toujours des éclairs cependant que je le libère et me redresse pour me diriger sans un mot vers la porte d'entrée du hall. Je sais que je lui laisse la possibilité de sa barrer si il le désire mais au fond de moi je suis sûr qu'il ne vas pas le faire.

Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux après ma dernière réplique.

Et en effet, il pénètre dans l'atmosphère sèche et odorante du hall à ma suite, les mains dans les poches, sans un mot, le regard rivé au sol.

Une bonne étape de faite

Je me fustige mentalement pour cette remarque stupide – comme si j'étais soulagé qu'il m'ait suivit- et m'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier, ses petits pas résonnant dans mon dos.

Son regard balaye mon appartement et sonde avec attention chaque objet, meuble et fenêtre.

Je lui désigne du menton une des chaises qui encerclent la table.

"Va t'asseoir."

Il ne bouge pas de l'entrée et continue son inspection approfondie, m'ignorant royalement.

Décidément, j'dois être maso pour avoir ramené ce sale gosse chez moi.

Je laisse échapper un soupire d'exaspération avant d'aller chercher ma trousse de soin, posée dans un coin. Le gamin est encore devant la porte et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer en apercevant la flaque d'eau qui ne cesse de grandir autour ses pieds. Ses mèches ondulées gouttent continuellement sur le sol et cela m'agace plus que je ne le voudrais. Je fais un détour par ma salle de bain pour attraper une serviette que je fais tomber sur sa tête en revenant vers lui.

"Sèche toi un peu si tu veux pouvoir quitter l'entrée."

Ses mains agrippent le tissu moelleux et tirent brusquement dessus, le faisant tomber au sol.

"J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir et de t'façon j'compte pas rester longtemps."

Sa voix est sifflante et agressive et je m'apprête à lui répondre que ça marche pas comme ça ici quand un gargouillement sonore me coupe la parole. Ses joues virent au rouge et il sert ses bras autour de son ventre comme si il voulait étouffer les plaintes de son estomac.

"C'est pas en compressant ton ventre que ça va calmer ta faim, morveux" ricané-je

Il me lance un de ses habituels regards meurtriers et je me penche pour ramasser la serviette qui s'imbibe lentement dans la flaque au sol. Quelques minutes s'égrènent en silence avant que je ne fasse demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle de bain en l'invitant à me suivre.

Évidemment il ne le fait pas.

Exaspéré, je m'adosse à la porte de la petite pièce et plante mon regard dans le sien.

"Bon écoute sale gosse borné, tu vas ramener ton p'tit cul tout de suite pour que je soigne ta blessure et après tu pourras retourner dormir avec les poubelle si tu y tient tant."

Ses poings se serrent et sa bouche se tord dans un rictus qui déforme ses traits fins alors que son cri transperce la douce pénombre qui flotte dans l'appartement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir tant me soigner ?! Tu m'connais même pas ! J'en ai rien à foutre de c'te merde ! Ça fait même pas mal ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te soigner, tu pisses le sang !" crache t-il en rigolant et désignant mon bras blessé.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon avant-bras déchiqueté par ses dents et dont s'écoule encore des filets carmins qui serpentent jusqu'entre mes doigts.

C'est vrai, faut que je m'occupe de ça aussi.

"Je fais des études de médecine, c'est mon métier de soigner les gens. T'es qu'un gosse je vais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang sous mes poubelles. Ça ferait moche sur mon CV.

\- Menteur ! T'en a rien à foutre que j'sois un gosse ! T'a déjà oublié comment tu m'a frappé ? J'suis sûr que t'a une autre idée en tête !"

Putain mais ce gosse me soûle à un point !

En deux pas je suis face à lui et saisit un peu brusquement ses cheveux humides de pluie et de sang.

"Premièrement, tu me parles pas sur ce ton et deuxièmement, ouais, t'as raison : j'vais trouvé une autre raison de te soigner. Pourquoi pas t'utiliser comme cobaye et en profiter pour étudier tes entrailles de plus près ?!"

Un sourire victorieux déforme sa bouche et un rire glacial jaillit de ses lèvres.

"Tu peux me buter sans inquiétude, c'pas comme si on allait me pleurer. En plus j'suis sûr que tu pourras vendre mes organes à un prix d'or, ça amusera tous ces connards de posséder les entrailles de _son_ fils."

Cette fois, aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche.

La façon qu'il a eu de cracher cette phrase, comme si elle lui déchirait les poumons, me fait prendre conscience de la folie de cet enfant.

Car c'est bien cela : il est fou, complètement.

J'ai l'impression que se mélange en lui une bouillie de sentiments tous plus cruels les uns que les autres.

Dégoût, colère, mépris, amertume, rage, cynisme et haine.

Surtout de la haine.

Envers le monde entier, envers lui-même et envers cette personne dont il a parlé en s'appelant "son" fils. Son père ou sa mère ?

Peu importe son identité, la violence qui a incendié ses yeux quand il a parlé de cette personne était tellement forte, tellement pure que j'ai pu voir à travers elle, toute la souffrance qui déchire ce minuscule corps.

Ses mèches glissent lentement entre mes doigts alors que je les relâchent.

Je les regarde tomber doucement sur son front humide et mes mots m'échappent.

"Tu as envie de tuer le monde entier n'est-ce pas ? Murmuré-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Tu ne supportes pas les autres, leurs regards, leurs voix, leurs odeurs. Tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que toi-même, tu pense qu'ainsi tu es protégé. Mais c'est faux, la solitude c'est qu'une terre hostile où germe la haine. Et la haine ne protège pas, elle nous bouffe de l'intérieure sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte."

C'est ce que _tu_ m'a appris, alors que je n'étais qu'un pauvre gosse taré et rongé de haine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je sais que je l'ai déstabilisé.

En même temps, qui ne peut mieux dépeindre son caractère que quelqu'un qui a vécu les même douleurs ?

Néanmoins je n'aime pas parler de moi, et surtout pas devant un gamin que je connais depuis seulement quelques minutes.

Je me redresse, conscient d'avoir trop laissé _ton_ souvenir hanter ma mémoire et influencer mes réactions, ma voix est faible, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait briser la bulle de calme dans laquelle nous venons de plonger.

Aussi fragile qu'éphémère, je le sais.

"Viens."

Son regard est planté dans le mien et je ne peux qu'admirer la profondeur de ces deux minuscules abysses où flottent tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Méfiance, crainte, colère, mépris.

Mais aussi, j'en suis certain, une petite étincelle d'incertitude, d'hésitation et ... d'envie.

Une envie de faire confiance, peut-être pour la première fois ?

J'ai l'impression de me revoir enfant et ce n'est pas pour me plaire...

Après une dernière hésitation il me suit en silence dans la salle de bain et s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses pieds ne touchent même pas le sol.

Je farfouille dans ma trousse de soin en savourant le nouveau silence qui s'étire dans l'appartement, seulement perturbé par le sifflement de sa respiration.

Mes mains habiles et habituées saisissent un coton et je me tourne vers lui pour éponger le sang et l'eau qui trempent son visage.

Il se crispe à mon approche et je le vois serrer les dents et les poings. Il ne doit pas supporter qu'on le touche.

Avec douceur mais fermeté je tamponne son front et les bords de sa plaie en regardant le coton s'alourdir entre mes doigts et prendre une teinte écarlate. Quand il n'est plus qu'une boule de sang et de saleté je le jette d'un geste désinvolte dans l'évier et glisse mon index sur son front pour écarter les mèches qui lui caressent le front avant d'attraper une autre boule cotonneuse sur laquelle je verse du désinfectant.

D'un regard appuyé je lui fais comprendre que cela va sûrement le piquer mais il ne bronche pas.

Soit il n'a pas compris, soit il n'a pas peur de la douleur.

Et vu le spécimen je penche plutôt pour la seconde option.

Je commence donc à désinfecter la plaie et savoure son absence de réaction.

C'est plus agréable de le soigner que de lui taper la causette à ce gosse.

Je continue mes soins dans le silence et le calme et, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, la plaie est recousue et dissimulée derrière un bandage qui fait le tour de son crâne.

Quelque chose s'est apaisé en lui, comme la mer après une tempête, et ses yeux vibrent d'une fatigue qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler.

Le jet d'eau qui s'écoule du robinet emporte les marques de sang qui parcourent mes doigts et je regarde pensivement le liquide carmin se diluer et disparaître dans la bonde avant de fermer le robinet.

Il n'a pas bougé et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en remarquant sa lutte pour garder les paupières ouvertes.

Là, tout de suite, il ressemble à n'importe quel gosse de ... quel âge a t-il en fait ? J'ai promis que je ne lui demanderai rien de personnel et je ne comptes pas revenir sur ma parole, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux avec lui. À vue d'œil dans les 9-10 ans je pense, je n'ai jamais été doué pour fixer des âges par rapport au physique.

En tout cas, maintenant que son visage est lavé et que ses mèches ont séchées et ne cachent plus son front, je remarque de nombreux détails que je n'avais pas pu voir auparavant.

La rondeur enfantine de son visage, la pâleur de sa peau mouchetée de centaines de tâches de rousseur qui lui donnent un air canaille mais doux à la fois, les cils fins qui ornent ses yeux, les mèches ondulées qui encadrent ses traits fins et lui caressent la nuque, la beauté fragile mais intense de son regard perdu dans le vide.

Tout en lui respire une fragilité déconcertante depuis que la haine et la rage ont désertées ses traits et j'ai l'intime impression d'avoir devant moi la véritable apparence de ce pauvre gosse.

Comme un hérisson ayant perdu tout ses piquants, il ne lui reste plus que son minuscule et faible corps d'enfant.

Profitant de cette accalmie silencieuse je m'occupe rapidement de ma blessure.

Il y est pas allé de main morte en tout cas. Je ne suis même pas sur d'éviter la cicatrice vu ce carnage, mais bon, j'ai pas perdu mon bras c'est déjà ça...

Une fois cette opération terminée je range mon matériel et me tourne vers lui.

Ma voix fait éclater l'étrange bulle rêveuse dans laquelle il s'était blotti et je sais que le petit hérisson vient de brandir à nouveau ses aiguilles de haine, réflexe de protection qui l'accompagne depuis trop longtemps sûrement.

"Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?"

Son corps glisse sur le rebord de la baignoire pour tomber debout sur ses pieds et ses mains s'enfoncent dans ses poches tandis que son regard se plante sans vergogne dans le mien.

Il a vraiment peur de rien ce gosse.

"J'ai faim."

Un claquement de langue agacé résonne derrière mes lèvres et, sans un mot, je lui tourne le dos pour me diriger vers la table où attendent mes feuilles de cours, abandonnées au moment où j'ai eu _l'excellente_ idée d'aller jouer à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Je plonge une main dans mes cheveux et reprend la lecture d'un texte sur les artères coronaires tout en griffonnant des notes sur une feuille.

"Oy ! J't'ai dit qu'j'avais faim ! T'es sourd ?!"

Ayant fini la lecture du premier texte je relis rapidement mes notes et attaque un article sur les symptômes d'un infarctus du myocarde quand mon livre disparaît de mon champ de vision pour aller s'écraser sur le sol dans un fracas tonitruant. Vu le nombre de pages c'est presque étonnant que le parquet ne soit pas déjà troué.

"J'ai. La. Dalle ! Faut te le dire comment ?"

Je pivote lentement sur ma chaise et observe en silence le gamin, poings fermé et regard meurtrier, qui vient de balancer mon livre par terre.

"Tu sais combien ça coûte un livre de médecine de 500 pages ?

\- Rien à foutre, t'avais qu'a pas m'ignorer !"

Je me lève et la différence de taille pourtant flagrante, n'a pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde. Je sens les effluves de la colère commencer à lécher mon ventre mais me fais violence pour ne pas envoyer le gosse valser dans un coin.

"80 balles. Et encore c'est pas le plus cher.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre putain !" hurle t-il en fendant l'air de ses bras fins.

Ma main part toute seule et saisit avec brusquerie le col de son t-shirt orangé avant de le soulever jusqu'à mon visage. Ma voix claque dans la pénombre, basse et menaçante.

"Je suis pas sourd et je sais parfaitement que tu crèves la dalle. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que ça fait plusieurs jours que t'a rien bouffé mais crois pas que c'est parce que j'ai été assez con pour soigner un p'tit merdeux que je vais aussi jouer au cuistot. Si t'a si faim que ça tu apprends la politesse et tu reviens quand tu sauras ce que veulent dire "merci" et "s'il vous plaît". Et si t'es pas content la porte est ouverte et les poubelles se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir !"

D'un geste ample et vif du bras je l'envoie voler contre le mur de la cuisine qu'il percute avec force avant de s'effondrer sur le parquet.

Il se relève en grimaçant, se frotte l'épaule, et s'en va, sans un mot ni un regard.

Pourtant il ne se dirige pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Je le vois entrer dans la salle de bain et je ne l'entends plus.

Il n'a même pas allumé la lumière.

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que la pluie a cessé d'étendre son manteau opaque sur la ville, le silence de la nuit a repris ses droits et je claque enfin le livre que j'étudie depuis plus de cinq heures.

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai juste envie de m'effondrer sur mon lit et de dormir pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé tellement je suis crevé.

Mon corps, resté trop longtemps immobile, proteste quand je me redresse et m'étire lentement, savourant les claquements secs de mes os qui propagent des vagues de bien être dans tout mon corps. L'horloge murale indique 01h26 et j'essaie de ne pas penser que je devrais être à l'université dans à peine sept petites heures.

Je me fige subitement quand un bruit faible parvient à mes oreilles.

Ma respiration se bloque, laissant ainsi le silence s'étirer dans le petit appartement et, de nouveau, j'entends quelque chose.

Cela ressemble au vrombissement que ferait un minuscule moteur, la légèreté du son me permettant à peine de le discerner dans l'épais silence qu'amène la nuit.

Le son provient de la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, mes muscles se détendent, mon souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres, accompagné d'un soupire.

Le gamin, je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là.

En même temps cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il n'a pas montré signe de sa présence et un mauvais pressentiment m'étreint le ventre. Si il a fait une connerie il va morfler, j'ai pas la tête à ça.

En deux pas je suis à l'embrasure de la porte de le salle de bain et contemple, perplexe, les ténèbres qui flottent dans la petite pièce.

Lentement, mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, les contours ronds de la baignoire et du lavabo se découpent dans la pénombre et, blottit juste sous ce dernier, une petite tâche plus sombre attire mon regard. C'est d'elle que provient le ronronnement qui m'a surpris.

Il dort, voilà tout.

Je pousse légèrement du pieds la porte pour permettre à la lumière du salon de se faufiler jusque dans le petit espace et regarde en silence une flaque lumineuse glisser sur la silhouette et révéler les traits relâchés et endormis de l'enfant.

Il est dans la même position que celle où je l'ai trouvé sous les poubelles : appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre son torse et maintenues par ses bras. Sa joue droite est écrasée sur son genoux et sa bouche forme une petite ouverture d'où s'échappe de faibles soupirs.

À le voir avec ce visage apaisé et innocent on ne croirait pas avoir sous les yeux un gamin plein de haine qui mord comme un chien enragé.

Cette constatation m'arrache un ricanement et son visage remue doucement alors qu'une mèche échoue sur le bout de son nez et s'élève faiblement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Et, encore une fois, j'ai l'intime certitude d'avoir devant moi la véritable apparence de ce gamin, sans sa carapace haineuse et sertie de piques de méfiance.

Une envie de le porter sur le canapé me traverse l'esprit mais je la refrène bien vite avant de refermer la porte sur mon invité imprévu.

À quoi est-ce que je pense moi, sérieusement ?!

Pourquoi pas le border et lui faire un bisou du soir pendant que j'y suis !

C'est qu'un sale gosse qui a tenté de me bouffer le bras avant de balancer mes affaires par terre et je suis loin d'être une gentille nounou.

Alors que j'enfile mon bas de pyjama je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux événements de ce soir.

Pourquoi ai-je eu tant besoin de soigner ce gosse ?

Car oui, je _devais_ le soigner. Ce n'était pas qu'une envie sur un coup de tête comme j'ai pu le penser tout à l'heure, c'était une nécessité, presque un besoin vital de soigner cet enfant au regard fou et acéré.

Est-ce parce que sa haine sourde et dévorante fait douloureusement échos à celle qui a enflammé mon passé ?

Ou bien, est-ce à cause de ce sale temps qui aurait rouillé mon cerveau ?

Ou tout simplement parce que la gentillesse et l'attention que _tu_ m'a porté ont tellement pénétrés en moi qu'ils m'ont poussé à soigner un pauvre enfant perdu comme _tu_ l'as fait avec moi ?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle réponse est la bonne et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon énervement.

Je suis du genre à aimer tout savoir, comprendre le pourquoi du comment de chaque chose ,alors quand une des pièce du puzzle m'échappe, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose du moment que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé et enfilé à sa place.

C'est comme ça.

J'ai besoin d'avoir en permanence sous les yeux l'immense puzzle qu'est ma vie.

Et je ne tolère aucune erreur.

Encore moins quand j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il me manque un pan entier du puzzle.

Des pièces qui n'existent pas encore mais dont l'ombre plane déjà sur le plateau de jeu.

Le hurlement strident de mon réveil me projette brutalement hors de l'océan de songes dans lequel j'étais plongé et j'émerge avec difficulté, après avoir éteint au préalable l'ennemi attitré du sommeil.

Encore étourdi par les morceaux de rêves qui s'accrochent à mes paupières je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain.

La lumière inonde la pièce et me fait plisser les yeux, face à moi, se reflète mon visage aux yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et je grimace avant d'allumer l'eau et de plonger ma tête sous le jet glacé.

L'effet est immédiat : les quelques effluves de fatigue qui s'agrippaient encore à moi filent dans la bonde, emportées par le liquide.

Je me redresse et contemple en silence mon visage dégoulinant de gouttelettes d'eau qui retracent les courbes fines et bien dessinées de mes joues et mon nez.

Ma petite barbichette finement rasée retient quelques perles d'eau qui étincellent à la lueur chaude de la lampe et mes yeux gris me sondent avec attention. Mes cheveux noirs en pagaille entourent mon visage basané et des cernes profondes assombrissent mes yeux. Décidément, c'est pas mon jour...

Après une dizaine de secondes d'observation supplémentaire je tends la main vers la serviette accrochée à ma gauche afin d'essuyer les gouttes accrochées à ma peau.

Sauf que ma main ne rencontre que le vide.

Étonné je me redresse et fronce les sourcils face à l'emplacement vide qui aurait dû soutenir le tissu.

Bizarre... Pourtant je ne l'enlève jam...

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines alors que le souvenir de la serviette tombant sur la tête du gamin me frappe de plein fouet.

Je ne l'avais pas remise à sa place en effet.

Mais ce n'est pas cela le problème.

Tout en sachant déjà ce que je vais découvrir, je me penche pour balayer du regard l'espace vide sous le lavabo.

Il n'est plus là.

Sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière je me précipite hors de la pièce et inspecte rapidement chaque recoin pour me confronter à l'évidence : le gosse est réellement parti de chez moi.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinue en moi et je vais pour ouvrir le frigo avant de cracher un juron sonore. Il a fait ses courses, c'est le moins qu'on ne puisse dire.

Saucisson, pâté, quelques légumes et autres aliments sont aux abonnés absents et mon pied tape rageusement dans une porte de placard entrouverte et dépossédée de tout son contenu.

Je tombe sur une des chaises de la cuisine et ma tête plonge dans mes mains alors que je me rend compte avoir été complètement berné par ce petit con.

J'ai beau faire des études de médecine c'est pas comme si je roulais sur l'or et il a emporté plus de la moitié de mes réserves pour une ou deux semaines.

Putain-de-sale-gosse-ingrat.

Je le soigne alors qu'on ne m'a rien demandé et tout ce que je gagne en retour c'est un cambriolage en règles de mes tiroirs.

Ce gosse est apparu dans ma vie aussi vite qu'il en est parti, comme un coup de vent brutal qui disparaît aussitôt après avoir fracassé une fenêtre.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce petit malpoli car cela ne va faire qu'alimenter la rage qui me consume à petit feu.

En tout cas, j'espère bien ne plus jamais le revoir.

C'est mieux pour moi comme pour lui.

* * *

 **Hmm... alors ?**

 **L'ambiance n'est pas à la joie n'est-ce pas *regarde sur le côté, gênée***

 **Malgré tout certain(e)s d'entre vous seraient-ils tentés de venir se joindre à moi pour suivre les aventures de Law et de chibi Ace ?**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine, portez-vous bien !**

 **Maya**


	3. Chapter 3 : Le fantôme du passé

**Hello hello !**

 **Et bien voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire... Au menu : l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage (attendu?) et quelques révélations ainsi que le début d'un petit arc de trois chapitres (en comptant celui-là). Enfin arc est un bien grand mot, je vous laisse en juger.**

 **Je tenais à remercier brinou, Woukaru, Else1991 et Claraseth pour leurs mises en follow et/ou favourite ainsi que celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci encore !**

 **Sur ce, en espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le fantôme du passé**

* * *

La portière claque dans mon dos et l'air frais et humide de ce lendemain de pluie m'enveloppe alors que je prends la direction de mon immeuble. Malgré ce réveil assez désagréable ma journée s'est plutôt bien passée, les sourires avaient retrouvés leur place sur les visages et un soleil timide a tout de même inondé la ville de ses pâles rayons. C'est un éclat de voix qui me fait relever la tête vers le hall, alors que je franchis la porte d'entrée : la vieille Kureha est au prise avec un jeune homme qui me tourne le dos et que je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu.

"Pas de ça avec moi jeune impertinent !, s'égosille-t-elle, c'est pas vous qui allez passer le ménage après ! Et puis quelle idée de se balader en tongs ! On est pas à la plage ici !"

Mon regard glisse sur l'étranger et s'arrête au niveau du carrelage, parsemé de cercles humides de boues et de graviers qui proviennent de toute évidence des tongs de l'adolescent. Et ben ça, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un se balader en tongs en plein automne pluvieux.

"Roooooh c'est bon la vieille ! J'nettoie si ça t'embête tant !"

Bon, un nouveau mort au compteur...

"Paaaardoooon ?" Le ton doucereux de la concierge n'annonce rien qui vaille, et sa main glissant dans son dos ne fais que confirmer mes craintes. "Comment m'as tu appelé jeune homme ?"

Le type n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà la vieille aux vêtements excentriques brandit sous son nez un long couteau en braillant :

"J'AI SEULEMENT 139 ANS SALE MORVEUX IRRESPECTUEUX ! J'VAIS TE MONTRER MOI SI JE SUIS UNE VIEILLE GÂTEUSE !"

Le sifflement de la lame fendant l'air arrache un cri de surprise au jeune homme qui se jette sur le côté pour l'éviter avant de tenter de s'échapper à quatre pattes vers l'entrée, toujours poursuivis par Kureha qui est allée réapprovisionner son stock de couteaux et d'instruments de tortures en tout genre. L'adolescent se relève en trébuchant et me bouscule pour aller se réfugier dans la cour, la main sur son chapeau de paille. Je me retrouve donc face à une hystérique centenaire avec un couteaux de cuisine dans une main et un pique à brochette dans l'autre. Charmant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite là vous ? 'Voyez pas que je suis occupée ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, soupiré-je.

\- Oui bah vous allez attendre un peu ici car je dois nettoyer les cochonneries de la jeunesse avant que vous n'en mettiez partout à votre tour."

Un sourire soulève ses lèvres ridées quand elle voit mon air mécontent et, tout en faisant demi tout, elle me lance :

"En attendant vous pouvez toujours aller éduquer le p'tit morveux, ou lui apprendre comment s'habiller, histoire de faire passer l'temps."

Son ricanement est étouffé par la porte en verre me claquant au nez et une furieuse envie de balancer mon pied dessus me fait frémir. Mais l'idée de devoir me battre avec l'autre folle pour ce geste impulsif me permet de retrouver partiellement mon calme. Pas qu'elle me fasse peur disons plutôt que les hystériques de son genre me tapent violemment sur le système et que moins je les côtoie, mieux je me porte.

"Wahouuuu mais c'est une tarée c'te vieille !"

Mes yeux dérivent vers le jeune homme qui vient de lâcher cette exclamation d'une voix forte et aiguë. Occupé à épousseter sa chemise dans le petit patio, il marmonne des phrases dont j'arrive à tirer quelques bribes de mots comme "couteaux de malades" ou "pas permis les vieilles à collants fluos moulants."Ayant finit son entreprise il relève le visage vers moi et je peux le détailler plus précisément. De taille moyenne, environ la vingtaine, il possède un corps fins mais bien taillé, comme le dévoile sa tunique rouge ouverte sur le devant qui ne cache rien de l'immense cicatrice brune qui ronge son torse. Il possède un visage portant encore les rondeurs enfantines, des cheveux fins et noirs et de grand yeux ronds couleurs chocolat. Une cicatrice petite mais assez profonde souligne son œil gauche mais le plus marquant reste l'énorme sourire qui illumine son visage. Étonnant, je ne savais pas que se faire courser par une folle était si amusant.

"Elle fait ça souvent ?

\- Il y a des morts toutes les semaines."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et il balbutie :

"Sé-sérieux ?

\- Je rigo-

\- Mais elle défonce tout cette mamie, trop cool !"

Son rire éclate et rebondit sur les murs en s'élevant vers le ciel. Je suis entouré de fous, c'est plus possible si je ne me calme pas je risque de tuer quelqu'un moi aussi ... Après s'être remis de son hilarité incompréhensible le type croise ses bras derrière sa tête qu'il penche sur le côté en me regardant, une moue enfantine gonflant ses joues.

"Pourquoi tu restes là ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Il se trouve que quelqu'un a _malencontreusement_ repeint le hall de mon immeuble avec ses chaussures dégueulasses et que l'adorable concierge ne veut laisser entrer personne avant d'avoir tout nettoyer.

\- Ah... et c'est qui ? Lance-t-il, l'air intrigué.

\- À ton avis ? Sifflé-je en compressant l'arrête de mon nez entre mon index et mon pousse afin de contenir l'exaspération qui enfle en moi.

\- J'en sais rien moi, j'habite pas ici tu sais !" lâche-t-il en repartant dans un de ces éclat de rire dont il a le secret.

Son sourire me donne mal à la tête mais un coup d'œil derrière moi m'apprend que j'en ai encore pour un moment avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi : assise sur une chaise, Kureha aiguise un couteau, le balai entre les jambes.

"Et ben t'es pas couché mon vieux !"

Sa voix jaillit à quelques centimètres de moi et je fais volte-face pour découvrir le brun juste derrière moi, en train de regarder à travers la porte vitrée, par dessus mon épaule. Son odeur sucrée frappe mes narines de plein fouet et je m'écarte en grimaçant. J'ai jamais été adepte des contacts physique. Encore moins avec des gosses hyperactifs. Le concerné remarque ma réaction et me demande ce qu'il me prend. N'ayant aucune envie de m'engager dans une conversation plus approfondie avec cet énergumène je laisse sa question se diluer dans le silence. Qu'il brise aussitôt :

"Tu penses qu'elle aura fini de laver dans longtemps ?, demande-t-il

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle commence.

\- Ah bah ouais, pouffe-t-il

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ... Tu n'es pas pressé ?"

Il a l'air étonné par ma question et l'impression qu'il reprend un peu son sérieux titille ma curiosité, c'est comme si il venait de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence dans mon immeuble.

"Nan je viens voir personne en particulier, juste ... interroger les gens.

\- T'as perdu ton chat ?"

Il ne relève pas mon sarcasme et enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son bermuda alors que son regard se perd entre les graviers qu'il s'amuse à pousser avec ses tongs.

"Je cherche un gamin."

Aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment me glace le sang au souvenir de ma rencontre d'hier soir. L'envie de lui dire de se taire me fait frissonner mais il reprend et sa voix devient plus grave.

"C'est un môme qui s'est enfui du foyer où bosse mon oncle, ça fait cinq jours qu'il a disparu et ... je m'inquiète. Il paraît qu'on a vu un enfant qui lui ressemble par ici hier alors je demande à tout les habitants... au cas où."

Un soupire traverse ses lèvres fines et il relève les yeux sur moi, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me demander.

Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui répondre.

"Tu l'aurais pas vu ? Il est brun, cheveux ondulés plutôt long et il a des tâches de rousseur."

Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, je l'ai même soigné pas plus tard que hier soir et pour me remercier il a emporté toute ma bouffe, comment je pourrais l'oublier sérieusement ? Mais je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à cet étranger. Certes, il n'a pas l'air méchant mais si le gosse s'est enfui c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas rester à son foyer. Il a beau avoir été désagréable et malpolis, je ne vais pas le dénoncer pour autant. Et puis surtout je n'ai plus envie d'avoir la moindre discussion qui touche de près ou de loin à lui.

"Non, jamais vu de gosse comme ça."

La lueur de déception qui étincelle une seconde dans ses yeux marrons me fait presque regretter mon mensonge mais je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole. Autant en finir vite.

"Okay, bah c'est pas grave je demanderai à d'autres. Ça t'embêterai pas de le faire dans ton immeuble ?

\- Si tu veux, soupiré-je tout en sachant que je ne le ferais pas.

\- Merci c'est cool, vraiment !"

Il me dévisage un instant en silence, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines, avant de lancer un "ah !" sonore et de se tortiller pour saisir un papier complètement froissé dans sa poche arrière qu'il me tend en souriant.

"C'est mes coordonnées : numéro de tél, celui du foyer, mail et tout ça. Appelle si tu le vois où si t'as des infos ok ?"

J'acquière en me saisissant du morceaux de papier où j'arrive à lire entre les plis :

 _Monkey D Luffy. Foyer Mobby Dick., 2 rue Corvo, Goa_

Et deux numéros de téléphone, quasiment illisibles, griffonnés à la hâte au dessus d'une adresse mail.

"Bon bah hésite pas en tout cas ! Lance-t-il tout en plaquant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Tu t'appelles comment en fait ?"

Un peu tard pour les présentations mais bon, je ne m'étonne plus de rien avec lui.

"Trafalgar Law.

\- Sympa comme nom ! Traflagar c'est pas le nom d'un plat anglais ?

\- Trafalgar. C'est une bataille, t'as pas eu de cours d'histoire ?

\- Bah si mais j'ai jamais rien compris ! S'esclaffe-t-il

\- Y'a rien de compliqué à comprendre tu sais...

\- Ah, bon allez j'me casse ! Appelle hein, si tu le vois !"

Il mime un téléphone avec sa main et son petit doigts tendu au niveau de sa bouche alors qu'il sort de la petite cour à reculons. Au moment où il va disparaître au bout du passage reliant la rue au patio il met ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et me crie :

"Ah en fait c'est Ace, le prénom du gamin ! Portgas D Ace !"

Il quitte mon champ de vision après un dernier signe de la main, l'écho de sa voix se répercute encore contre les parois humides.

"Ace, Portgas D Ace."

 **Deux jour plus tard**

Le jet d'eau frappe mes épaules et je sens mes muscles noueux se détendre sous ce massage liquide. Je m'étire lentement en faisant rouler ma tête sur mes épaules et pousse un soupire de plaisir. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Une chaleur intense, rescapée de l'été, a assommé la ville aujourd'hui et passer une après-midi le cul vissé sur les banc de la fac en plein soleil n'est pas la chose la plus agréable du monde. J'enfouis ma main dans mes mèches pour permettre à l'eau de laver la moindre perle de sueur dissimulée sur mon corps avant de glisser mes mains le long de ma nuque, sur l'arc de mes épaules pour finir le long de ma clavicule. Je m'immobilise subitement et l'impression que le jet d'eau devient glacé fait remonter un frisson le long de mon échine. Mes paupières s'ouvrent et je baisse le visage vers mon torse alors que des filets d'eau ruissellent le long de mon nez et de mes mè tatouages se déploient sur mon torse, arabesques étranges qui ne me quittent jamais, mais ce n'est pas cela que je regarde.

Ou plutôt que je ne vois pas.

La chaîne doré qui encercle habituellement mon cou n'est plus là, et son pendentif non plus, évidemment. Je bloque d'un coup de poing l'arrivée d'eau et sors de la baignoire tout en me séchant rapidement avec une serviette que je noue autour de ma taille en me précipitant vers ma chambre. Ma table de nuit ne contient que ma lampe de chevet et les tiroirs que j'arrache presque ne déversent que des livres qui percutent le sol avec fracas. La couette ne tarde pas à les rejoindre alors que je fouille frénétiquement chaque plis du drap en espérant apercevoir un éclat doré, en vain. Abattu je m'effondre sur mon lit et plaque mes mains sur mon front.

Comment est-ce possible ? Je le garde toujours sur moi, il n'a pas pu tomber quand même ?!

Un vague de frustration s'abat sur moi et je me redresse d'un coup pour aller fouiller le moindre recoin de mon appartement. Je dois le retrouver, c'est le seul souvenir que _tu_ m'as laissé ! Il ne doit pas être loin ! Les minutes s'égrènent mais la chaîne ne se montre pas.

"Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel !"

Mon cri de rage et d'impuissance ne reçoit aucune réponse et je tire une chaise avant de me laisser tomber dessus en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Cela fait 13 ans que je le conserve précieusement, qu'il ne m'a jamais quitté, il fait partie intégrante de moi, à l'instar de mes tatouages, alors comment cela se fait-il que je ne me sois aperçu de rien quand il est tombé ? Et puis comment a-t-il pu tomber sérieusement ? C'était pas de la pacotille quand même. Mon poing s'écrase rageusement sur la table alors que je me demande quelle est la dernière fois que je l'ai senti sur ma peau. La plupart du temps il reste caché sous mes vêtements, trésor dissimulé aux regards avides et pervers des autres, mais il m'arrive de jouer distraitement avec le pendentif de temps en temps. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait ...

Une image floue et tremblante se forme devant mes yeux et je m'efforce de garder ce fragment de souvenir avant de pousser un soupir défaitiste. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là. Oui... Ça me revient ... C'était ici même, je lisais mes cours et dehors la pluie hurlait, c'était le soir et j'avais sortit de sous mon t-shirt la chaîne pour caresser le cœur stylisé qui y est pendu. C'était il y a pas si longtemps je crois... Quelques jours probablement, il ne pleut plus depuis deux jours maintenant, depuis que ... Et de nouveau j'ai la désagréable impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé éclate sur mon crâne et se repend jusque dans mes entrailles, figeant tout mon corps avant de fondre dans une rage sourde et brûlante qui secoue mon ventre. J'entends à peine la chaise se fracasser sur le sol alors que je me lève brusquement.

C'est lui.

Il n'y a aucun doute.

Mon collier n'est pas tombé et je ne l'ai pas non plus enlevé vu que je ne le fais jamais. Cet enfoiré a volé mon trésor le plus précieux, il a du me voir jouer avec quand je travaillais et, tel un vampire, a attendu que le sommeil m'emporte pour venir me dérober la chaîne dorée. Je peux presque voir son visage fermé se pencher sur moi alors que ses minuscules doigts glissent dans ma nuque pour saisir le fermoir et le détacher soigneusement. Puis, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il disparaît dans les ténèbres avec le bien qui m'est le plus précieux au monde. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui d'habitude ai le sommeil si léger que le moindre souffle me réveille en sursaut, j'ai laissé ce voleur me prendre une partie intégrante de mon être sans broncher ! Je n'aurais jamais dû pousser mon travail aussi tard et accumuler tant de fatigue au point de devenir aveugle et sourd à ce qui m'entoure. À cette heure il a déjà du le vendre à un marchand véreux et infect et l'idée qu'un étranger recueille de ses mains souillées le dernier souvenir que j'ai de _toi_ me donne envie de vomir. La colère sourde qui me brûle le ventre engendre un véritable brasier de haine et mon pied percute la table pour l'envoyer voler quelques mètres plus loin.

"Mais quel con ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de soigner ce p'tit connard ?! J'aurais dû le lasser crever ! JE SUIS CON MERDE !"

Le miroir du salon explose sous l'impact de mon poing s'écrasant sur la surface lisse et je ne ressent même pas la douleur des bout de verre perforant mes phalanges tellement ma colère engloutit tout.

 _Je vais le retrouver et le buter cet enfoiré._

Tout déraille en moi, comme si un voile noir obstruait ma vue et m'empêcher de considérer mes actes. Ma rage carbonise chaque cellule de mon corps, tout objet qui me passe sous la main se retrouve projeté au sol ou anéanti sous mon poing. Après plusieurs minutes de carnage je me calme enfin et reprend mon souffle en observant la tempête que je viens de laisser derrière moi. La table est renversée contre un mur, ses quatre pieds en l'air, les chaises sont dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce parsemée de bout de verre et une tasse brisée déverse encore son contenu opaque sur le sol. Mon état n'est pas mieux néanmoins, mes mains sont rougies par le sang et des fragments de verres plantés dans ma peau reflète mes yeux ourlés de cernes noires, je suis seulement vêtu de ma serviette (qui tient encore sur mes hanches par je ne sais quelle bénédiction) et des fragments d'objets brisés crissent sous mes pieds. Je n'ai rien contrôlé, la colère a totalement pris possession de moi, comme auparavant.

J'ai retrouvé le goût amer propre à la pulsion incontrolable de tout détruire qui m'a accompagnée durant mon enfance et je m'essuie la bouche avec dégoût. Hors de question de retomber là dedans.

Mais comment faire pour retrouver ce gamin ? Il s'est enfui d'un foyer il y a maintenant presque une semaine et personne ne l'a attrapé depuis, je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir le retrouver dans cette ville où il peut se terrer dans tous les coins. Je déteste être confronté à une impasse et mes mains tremblantes se glissent dans mes mèches encore humide qui me rappellent que ma douche s'est interrompue un peu brutalement et que je suis presque complètement à poil au milieu de mon appartement en pagaille. Ma langue claque sèchement contre mon palais alors que j'ouvre le placard de ma chambre pour saisir un bas de pyjama noir que j'enfile, plongé dans mes pensées. Je peux peut-être lancer une sorte d'avis de recherche ou même une plainte pour vol ? Cette idée me fait grimacer de dégoût, je hais les flics alors aller pleurnicher chez eux très peu pour moi. Je ramasse distraitement les livres et autres objets que ma fureur a envoyé sur le sol avant de saisir un morceau de papier froissé, coincé entre deux pages. Intrigué, je le retourne et me fige face à l'écriture ronde et brouillonne qui plonge entre les plis du papier.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Le type au chapeau de paille m'était complètement sorti de la tête, tout comme son contact griffonné maladroitement entre mes doigts. La perceptive d'appeler cet excité insupportable ne me plaît pas tant que ça mais le besoin que j'ai de retrouver mon collier surpasse de loin cette appréhension. Et puis ça sera juste histoire de savoir si il a des nouvelles du gamin, on ne va pas se taper la causette autour d'une tasse de thé.

 **3 jours plus tard**

Noyés dans la fumée et les conversations les serveurs exécutent une danse dangereuse et sans fin entre les tables et des étudiants voulant probablement oublier leur tonne de boulot hurlent des commandes, adossés au bar. Un regard à ma montre m'apprend que cela fait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il aurait dû être là et je sens mon énervement monter croissant. Je laisse dix minutes s'écouler encore dans cet amalgame de bruits et d'odeurs avant de me lever et de prendre la direction de la sortie en zigzaguant entre les buveurs. À l'instant où je tends ma main vers la poignée la porte s'ouvre à la volée et un choc puissant me fait reculer dans un grognement.

"Bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière la porte Torao ?"

Mon envie de meurtre remonte dans ma gorge en un goût acide alors que je me demande encore comment ce sale morveux a réussi à me faire venir dans ce bar horripilant.

 **3 jours plus tôt**

 _"Allô ?_

 _\- Yo !_

 _-_ _Monkey D Luffy ?_

 _\- C'est moi Monkey D Luffy ! T'es qui toi ?_

 _Surtout, rester calme et ne pas s'énerver..._

 _\- Trafalgar Law._

 _-Hein ? Connais pas._

 _\- Tu m'a donné ton numéro avant-hier, mercredi, quand tu cherchais le gamin... Ace je crois._

 _-Ah ouiiii ! T'es le type flippant mais sympa qu'habite avec la folle aux couteaux c'est ça ?_

 _\- On va dire ça..., siffl_ _é_ _-je en omettant le fait que je ne vis pas avec Kureha -encore heureux- pour éviter d'embrouiller cette cervelle de moineau._

 _\- Quoi de neuf ? T'a_ _s_ _des nouvelles d'Ace ?_

 _Enfin, on en vient au vif du sujet, ma main blessée se resserre autour de mon téléphone et je prend une inspiration pour calmer la colère qui remue lentement en moi._

 _"Non, justement. Et toi ? Tu l'a retrouvé ?_

 _-Nop, soupire-t-il dans le combiné,_ _même pas une petite info._

 _Et merde..._

 _\- Ok, appelle-moi dès que t'a du nouveau._

 _\- Tu t'inquiète ou quoi ?, rigole-t-il._

 _\- Pas pour lui, mais pour ce qu'il doit me rendre._

 _\- Hein ? Pas compris._

 _\- T'as rien à comprendre, appelle-moi sur ce numéro quand t'aura des nouvelles de lui ok ?_

 _\- Yep, s'tuv. Ah ! Ça te dit qu'on se rencarde dans un bar histoire de faire connaissance ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai du boulot._

 _\- Raaaaaah, geint-t-il, t'es pas drôle._

 _\- En effet, ce n'est pas une qualité qu'on m'attribue souvent,_ _tranché-je_ _, sans pitié. J_ _e dois y aller, oublie pas ce qu'on a dit._

 _-_ _Okaaay, j'te contacte dès qu'on a du neuf._

 _\- Merci, au revoir._

 _\- Ciao !_

 _La tonalité remplace sa voix éraillée et aiguë et je soupire en reposant le téléphone. Manque plus qu'à attendre un appel de ce type pour pouvoir mettre la main sur l'autre gosse. Un rictus dépité soulève mes lèvres alors que je me rend compte que je suis maintenant entouré de gamins insupportables et cleptomanes. Moi qui aime tant la solitude et le calme, c'est bien ma veine.J'espère juste que mon tél va rapidement se manifester pour que je puisse récupérer mon trésor et, enfin, retrouver ma paix habituelle._

L'attente fût plus douloureuse que je le craignais et je dû attendre le lundi suivant, que mon téléphone s'agite dans ma poche, en plein cours sur les problèmes cardiovasculaires.

 _Mon corps se tend par réflexe quand la chatouille habituelle de mon téléphone vibrant dans ma poche résonne dans l'amphi, je fixe le prof qui continue à déblatérer son cours d'une voix morne et ma main se glisse jusqu'au perturbateur pour le sortir de ma poche. Mon regard quitte l'homme en cravate pour se reporter sur le petit écran qui affiche le nom du gêneur. Un gêneur plutôt attendu tout compte fait. Mon sourire est immédiat et mon cœur s'emballe quand le nom "Monkey D Luffy" persiste sur l'écran. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de quitter les cours au milieu mais cette fois je n'ai pas le choix. Je me lève en essayant d'être le plus discret possible et sort de l'amphi en adressant un regard d'excuse au professeur qui n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir particulièrement. Probablement que d'autres on déjà battu en retraite devant sa voix nasillarde et monotone. Peu importe la raison de son indifférence, elle m'arrange bien et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mon doigt glisse sur la surface lumineuse et je plaque l'appareil contre mon oreille, le cœur battant._

 _Il a intérêt a me dire qu'il l'a retrouvé._

 _"Torao ?_

 _\- Pardon ?, grommelé-je en sentant mon enthousiasme faire une chute vertigineuse._

 _\- C'est pas Torao ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ah merde pardon ! J'me suis trompé de num !_

 _Un mauvais pressentiment me fait froncer les sourcils et je m'empresse de le retenir avant qu'il ne raccroche._

 _\- Attend ! Par Torao ... tu veux dire Trafalgar Law ?_

 _\- Euh ouais, j'crois que c'est son vrai nom pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?_

 _Surtout ne pas s'énerver, prendre une graaande respiration et se préparer au pire._

 _\- C'est moi._

 _\- Mais tu viens de me dire non ! J'comprend rien moi !"_

 _Comme toujours morveux._

 _Sauf que je ne peux pas lui répondre ça vu ce que j'attends de lui. (Même si j'ai la forte intuition qu'il ne ferait qu'en rire...)_

 _"Je m'appelle TRAFALGAR Law. Pas Trao ou je ne sais quoi._

 _\- Torao, pas Trao._

 _\- Merci, tu ne vas quand même pas me corriger sur la mauvaise prononciation de mon nom ! M'énerve-je._

 _\- Il est compliqué ton nom, Torao c'est plus simple et j'aime bien !"_

 _Je peux presque voir son immense sourire collé au téléphone et ma main se crispe sur le mien._

 _"J'abandonne, bon, tu as du nouveau ?_

 _\- Ouais, murmure-t-il et je fronce les sourcils face à la gravité qui émane de sa voix d'habitude enjouée._

 _\- Un problème ?_

 _\- Plutôt, oui..._

 _\- Précise merde ! On est pas là pour jouer aux devinettes !"_

 _Le regard appuyé d'un professeur passant devant moi me fait comprendre que je dois faire attention à ne pas trop m'emporter dans les couloirs censés rester silencieux et je prends le chemin de la porte donnant sur la cour en baissant d'un ton._

 _"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, chuchoté-je, vous l'avez retrouvé ou non ?_

 _\- Oui et non._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis sérieux ?!", m'emporté-je, à bout de nerf._

 _Je repère un banc à l'ombre d'un grand if et vais m'y asseoir en essayant de ne rien perdre de ce que le gamin me raconte._

 _"_ _On a eu des infos ce matin par un commerçant_ _proche des limites du_ _Grey Terminal_. _Un gamin correspondant parfaitement au signalement de Ace aurait eu affaire à un_ _group_ _e de_ _bandits_ _devant son magasin. Les mecs de la bande de ce ..., -_ _un silence suivit par des frottements à travers le combiné m'apprennent qu'il_ _farfouille dans ses affaires-, Bluejam je crois,_ _et_ _certain Porchémy se serait violemment battu avec l_ _ui_ _avant de l'emmener_ _après l'avoir assomm_ _é_ _, le commerçant à rien pu faire, ils étaient trop nombreux._ _"_

 _P_ _utain._

 _Grey Terminal est le nom donné à une grande décharge qui s'étend à l'ouest de la ville et qui s'apparente plus à un bidonville qu'autre chose. Un endroit à la réputation très mauvaise et berceau de nombreuses affaires louches et sanguinaires. Pas étonnant quand on pense aux riches pleins de frics et de mépris qui se gardent bien d'améliorer l'état déplorable de cet endroit ainsi que les conditions de vie des gens qui y vivent... Un lieu qui ne m'est pas inconnu étant donné que j'y ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance... Le destin s'amuse de moi ou quoi ?_

 _Il me refourgue dans les pattes un morveux au regard fou, troublant de par sa ressemblance frappante avec celui de mon passé, et ce gamin a la bonne idée d'aller se faire remarquer dans les ordures du Grey Terminal..._

 _"Torao ?"_

 _Sans oublier le type sur-réactif qui ne sait même pas prononcer mon nom sans l'écorcher..._

 _"Vous avez envoyé des gens pour aller le chercher ?_

 _\- Ben en fait, articule-t-il d'une voix gênée, je... enfin je suis le seul au courant, je l'ai pas dit au foyer._

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Les types là-bas ne sont pas réputés pour être des hôtes respectueux tu sais !_

 _\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais, euh, hésite-t-il avant de lancer d'une voix maladroite mais déterminée, si je leur dit qu'Ace est allé faire le con au Grey Terminal ça va lui retomber dessus... Et déjà qu'il va bien morfler pour sa fugue j'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne plus dans la gueule._

 _\- Tu comptes aller jouer les héros tout seul donc ? Craché-je d'un ton acerbe._

 _\- Ben ... en fait si je t'appelle c'est parce que je me suis dit que ... ben tu vois quoi... Tu pourrais m'aider à aller le chercher non ?"_

 _Sa voix devenue presque timide me pétrifie sur place et ma main se met à trembler de rage._

 _"Tu te fous de moi gamin ?!"_

Apparemment non, il était parfaitement sérieux, sinon je ne serais pas dans ce bar bondé, face à son sourire trop grand...

\- OOOY ! Viens là ! Y'a deux places !

La voix aiguë du jeune homme transperce à peine le flots de bruits que renferme le bar, ses bras fins s'agitent avec rapidité au dessus de la foule mouvante et je me dirige vers lui après avoir hésité une énième fois à rentrer chez moi et oublier ce problème ambulant. Sauf que je ne peux pas le faire, car cela voudrait dire renoncer à retrouver le pendentif qui m'a été dérobé et cela, c'est hors de question. Après avoir joué des coudes sous les rires et les grognements des ivrognes je rejoins enfin l'excité qui m'attend, assis à une minuscule table collée dans un angle. Un soupire m'échappe quand je remarque qu'il a exactement la même tunique rouge et les même tongs rappées que la dernière fois, son bermuda en jean élimé non plus n'a pas eu de remplaçant et je préfère ne pas chercher à savoir depuis combien de temps il n'a pas changé de vêtements. Si il a d'autres vêtements ceci dit... Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler mode alors je me place en face de lui, m'adosse à ma chaise et plante mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas là pour rigoler.

"Bon alors c'est quoi ces conne..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se lève d'un coup et crève l'air de son bras droit en un grand geste suivit d'une sorte de hurlement.

"OOOYYY ! USOOOOPP !"

Des têtes mécontentes du boucan se tournent vers lui mais il n'y prête guère attention, trop occupé à regarder un étrange jeune homme fendre la foule dans notre direction. Le nouvel arrivant est à peine plus grand que Luffy, il a des cheveux noirs et crépus, des yeux ronds et des lèvres épaisses. Mais le plus étonnant reste son nez, sorte de bâton recouvert de peau qui se dresse au milieu de son visage comme si l'on lui avait enfoncé un beau jour. Les deux amis commencent à se taper la causette comme si je n'étais pas là et je commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je me lève d'un mouvement sec et saisis l'épaule de celui qui m'a amené dans ce bordel et qui tourne vers moi un visage souriant, bien qu'étonné de ma réaction.

"Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Éclaté-je. Tu m'amène dans ce putain de bar pour aller t'amuser avec ton pote ? On est là pour parler du môme pas du beau temps !

\- Qui... qui c'est Luffy ? S'écrie le long nez en plaçant ses bras tremblant devant son visage en signe puéril de protection."

L'interpellé ne se défait pas de son sourire -ce qui a la don de m'énerver encore plus- et lance d'une voix enjouée :

"C'est Torao, un pote !"

Je manque de m'étouffer avant d'affirmer clairement que je ne suis rien de tel. Il tourne alors vers moi un visage où la curiosité se reflète dans ses yeux ronds.

"Hein ? Bah si, qu'est ce que tu racontes Torao ?

\- Je-ne-m'appelle-pas-Torao ! Maintenant on arrête ces conneries et on parle du gosse ou je m'en vais, j'ai pas de temps à perde, merde !"

Ma voix grave à l'air de terrifier son pote qui se cache tant bien que mal derrière l'objet de mon agacement.

"Oooh relax, Usopp est serveur, m'apprend-il en le désignant d'un geste du menton. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?" Rajoute-t-il d'une voix désinvolte en fourrant ses poings dans ses poches.

L'image fugace de ma main renversant une bière entière sur son foutu sourire me traverse l'esprit mais je la repousse tant bien que mal, prend une longue inspiration histoire de me calmer un peu et murmure d'une voix tremblante de rage contenue :

"Non. Je ne veux RIEN. Alors pose ton p'tit cul sur ta chaise, fait dégager Pinocchio et parlons ENFIN de Portgas.

\- Okay comme tu veux, sourit-il avant de se tourner vers le serveur apeuré. Une assiette de charcuterie pour moi s'teupl !

L'autre acquiesce et plonge dans la foule après m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil frissonnant. Putain. Tout ce temps perdu en bêtises inutiles... Heureusement le gosse à l'air d'avoir décider d'arrêter de me faire chier et il s'assoit docilement sur la chaise en face de moi, son regard chocolat balayant une dernière fois la salle bruyante avant de se reporter sur moi. J'ai enfin toute son attention.

"Le gamin est au Grey Terminal c'est ça ?"

Ma voix amer n'a pas l'air de l'émouvoir particulièrement mais ses traits se raidissent à la mention de l'immense décharge.

"Ouaip, soupire-t-il en tapotant un rythme maladroit du bout de l'index sur le plateau de bois.

\- Tu es sûr de cela n'est ce pas ?

\- Bah ouais, 'fin c'est ce que m'a dit le marchand.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le marchand !

\- Ah ... non.

\- Alors comment tu peux être sûr qu'il te dit pas des conneries ?!

\- Bah j'en sais rien moi, il avait l'air sympa ..."

Il se gratte la tête comme si il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose et je me rend compte que si je ne vais pas au cœur du sujet on risque de continuer à tourner en rond encore un bon moment. Et ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

"Bon, lâché-je d'une voix agacée, du coup tu veux que je t'aide à aller le chercher dans ce merdier ?"

Son regard se fait plus joyeux et son habituel sourire renaît sur ses joues.

"Yep ! Ce serait super cool !

\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ?" Grommelé-je d'une voix acerbe.

Sa tête se penche sur le côté tandis que ses sourcils se froncent dans un signe d'incompréhension.

"Heiiiin ? Mais t'avais dis oui !

\- Non, je n'ai ja-"

Une assiette remplie de viandes en tout genres apparaît subitement devant mon interlocuteur qui n'a même pas le temps de remercier son ami que ce dernier a déjà disparu dans la foule. Un éclat de rire me fait retourner la tête vers ne brun qui, tout en enfournant une immense tranche de jambon dans sa bouche, postillone à mon intention :

"Chu fais f'ipper Usopp chrois !

\- Pardon ?"

Il bascule sa tête en arrière et je vois sa pomme d'adam monter et descendre le long de son cou fin alors que la viande disparaît dans son estomac. Puis il se propulse en avant en poussant une grande exclamation.

"Wahouuu trop boooon !"

Il attaque de nouveau son plat tout en continuant notre conversation et je grimace en voyant les postillons qui s'échappent de sa bouche remplie.

"En chros, Ache a été capchuré par des bantits et faut aller l'aidcher, baragouine-t-il en choisissant avec intérêt une tranche de bacon qui finit broyée entre se congénères.

\- Ça j'avais compris, sifflé-je, mais pourquoi me demande tu de l'aide ? Pourquoi pas à long-pif ou d'autres potes ?"

Aussitôt sa frénésie se calme, ses machouiellements ralentissent comme si tout son corps marchait maintenant au ralentit suite à une réflexion trop éprouvante. Il déglutit et son regard se perd entre les quelques tranches qui restent dans l'assiette, rescapées de son carnage.

"C'toi qui m'a rappelé pour me demander des nouvelle de Ace."

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et il commence à jouer avec sa fourchette qui crisse désagréablement sur la faïence de l'assiette.

"C'était parce que le gamin doit me rendre quelque chose, rétorqué-je, décontenancé par son brusque changement de caractère.

"Ace est ... spécial, reprend-t-il en ignorant ma phrase précédente, c'est pour ça que je peux pas demander de l'aide à n'importe qui."

Ses yeux errent encore quelques secondes entre son assiette et le bois sale et collant de la table avant qu'il ne se plante de nouveau dans le mien.

"Vu que t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de le retrouver je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'aider, souffle-t-il en glissant ses mains dans sa nuque. Et puis t'as l'air costaud.

\- Qu'entends-tu par "spécial" ?"

Une grimace tord les bords de ses lèvres et il s'écarte de la table pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses doigts ont repris leur danse désordonnée sur le bois alors qui lâche, d'une voix maladroite :

"Euuh, en fait les gens aiment pas Ace et sont méchants avec lui parce que..."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspension comme si il hésitait à me révéler ce fameux secret et commence à se balancer sur sa chaise comme le font les écoliers ne supportant pas les heures de cours sous la vigilance sévère des professeurs.

"Mais il est pas dangereux Ace, lance-t-il d'un coup d'une voix plus forte. Si il est ... comme ça c'est pas sa faute, c'est les autres qui sont pas sympas avec lui. Personne veut l'approcher à cause de lui et y'en avait qui le frappaient avant, et encore maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenue agressif... je crois."

Il continue à bredouiller ses phrases sans queues ni tête mais je ne l'écoute plus. Une seule chose a retenue mon attention, un mot qui a fait brusquement échos à une phrase qu'avait dit le gamin.

Je fais taire le brun d'un mouvement de la main et donne à cette question qui me hante depuis un moment déjà une phrase concrète :

"Qui est le père du gamin ?"

Les yeux de Luffy s'arrondissent de stupeur et il arrête de gesticuler pour s'accouder sur la table, figé.

"Comment tu-

\- Je l'ai rencontré. C'est lui qui a fait allusion à un de ses parents.

\- Mais ... tu m'as dit que tu-

\- J'ai menti, le coupé-je, agacé par son air ahuri. À ce moment je n'avais pas vu qu'il m'avait volé. Peu importe, tu as dit que personne ne voulait de Ace "à cause de lui". Son père donc ?"

Un cri admiratif s'échappe alors de ses lèvres, qui prennent la forme d'un rond parfait, à l'image de ses yeux.

"Mais t'es super intelligent !"

Sa main claque sur la table et l'assiette frémit dans un cliquetis métallique. Je tente de faire abstraction du regard brillant et conquis qu'il me lance et formule de nouveau la fameuse question.

"Alors ? Qui est son père ?"

Il me sonde en silence et je soupire, exaspéré.

"C'est bon, sifflé-je, je vais t'aider à sauver le morveux, de toute façon j'ai pas le choix donc répond-moi !

\- Cool ! Merci Torao t'es un chic type ! Ah et euh..., se rattrape-t-il devant le regard meurtrier que je viens de lui lancer pour lui faire clairement comprendre qui si il ne se bouge pas le cul pour me répondre il pourra se la mettre au même endroit, mon aide.

\- Le père d'Ace c'est euh.. Il hésite une dernière fois, ses paupières papillonnant d'hésitation puis déglutit et lâche sa bombe :

\- Gold Roger.

Et ces deux mots sont comme deux coups frappés à la porte du Passé.

* * *

 **Verdict ?  
**

 **Une petite révélation sur Ace ... bon ok tout le monde était déjà au courant xD**

 **Mais cette info va prendre tout son sens dans les prochains chapitres où s'installera progressivement une intrigue et un lien entre nos protagonistes~**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse,**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Maya**


	4. Chapter 4 : Les ténèbres de l'abîme

**Hello hello ~**

 **Voilà un troisième petit chapitre tout juste sorti du four !**

 **Non je rigole, ça fait un bon moment qu'il est écrit maintenant et, je sais pas, j'ai hésité à le poster ou à le modifier plus car il m'embarque dans une histoire dont je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à terme x) Avant que vous ne partiez tous en courant et en me maudissant je vous informe que j'ai déjà la fin de mon histoire en tête et que je ferais tout pour la finir du mieux possible et satisfaire vos attentes ! C'est une première pour moi mais j'aime beaucoup écrire et je souhaite de tout mon cœur clore cette fic en beauté.**

 **Bon trêve de bavardages et place aux remerciements ! Un grand merci à Lawiki et à Xales86 pour leurs mises en follow, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de poster une review. C'est incroyablement encourageant :)**

 **Alors ... un chapitre délicat disons, avec explications et révélations au menu !**

 **J'ai hâte et je crains en même temps vos retours, de toute façon du moment que vos reviews sont constructives, qu'elles soient critiques ou non, je prend !**

 **Je rappelle que cette fic est un UA et que les personnages appartiennent à notre sensei à tous : Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Sur ce.. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Les ténèbres de l'abîme**

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit je regarde en silence les ombres de la nuit se mouvoir sur le plafond qui s'étend au dessus de moi. Le bourdonnement de la ville s'infiltre à travers la fenêtre ouverte sur la fraîcheur humide de cette nuit d'automne. Tout est calme autour de moi pourtant les révélations de Luffy ne me laissent pas en paix et tournent incessamment dans mon esprit en une valse insupportable.

Le père de Ace est Gold Roger.

J'entends mes dents crisser dans l'obscurité alors qu'une vague de souvenirs agressifs déferlent dans mon esprits en une multitude de voix et d'images que je peine à refouler. Je les hais, ces foutus fantômes du passé, mais je ne peux me défaire d'une chose qui fait partie intégrante de ma vie.

Alors je m'efforce de résumer ce que le brun au chapeau de paille m'a dit.

Ace a eu dix ans le premier jour de l'année.

Plusieurs mois après la mort de son père il est né en volant la vie de sa mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour le faire vivre. Encore nourrisson il aurait été passé de mains en mains comme une bombe à retardement dont on souhaite juste s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne trahisse son identité, fils de Roger, et le livre au gouvernement. Ce dernier, ne pouvant décemment pas éliminer un bébé, a préféré le garder sous la main, histoire de le garder à l'œil sans ébruiter son existence. Il a alors atterri dans un orphelinat dirigé par le tristement célèbre Akainu, de son vrai nom Sakazuki, un chien enragé à la solde du gouvernement qui détestait l'enfant avant même de voir ses tâches de rousseur. Ace a vécu ses sept premières années dans l'enfer de cet orphelinat où, tout en gardant officiellement un œil sur le fils du "Démon", Akainu entretenait la haine et le mépris des autres pensionnaires (sans avoir toutefois le droit de révéler l'identité de son père) envers le petit garçon qui subissait les brimades, insultes et coups des enfants manipulés sans comprendre la raison de leur méchanceté, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler de son père par le directeur, qui se prit un malin plaisir à ensevelir le géniteur de l'enfant sous une avalanche de mépris amer. L'année de ses sept ans il envoya un de ses agresseurs à l'hôpital après lui avoir écrasé une barre de fer sur le crâne. Deux moi plus tard il était transféré au Mobby Dick, un foyer plus adapté aux "enfants à problèmes" de son genre. Bien que cela ne plaise pas spécialement à Akainu qui jugeait Edward Newgate, le directeur du foyer, comme "trop étranger au gouvernement pour se voir confier l'enfant du Démon". (Ce sont les paroles de Luffy, provenant d'après lui elles-même du fameux Akainu). C'est à ce nouveau foyer que Ace rencontra Luffy, où son oncle Shanks travaille comme animateur. Bien que, sous l'influence bienveillante de Newgate, les moqueries envers Ace se soient calmées ce dernier ne supporte plus la compagnie de personne mis à part celle de Luffy et du directeur de l'orphelinat, auquel il n'obéit pas pour autant.

Voilà, en gros, ce que m'a appris Luffy sur l'histoire de mon petit voleur.

Et la sensation que ces révélations changent toute la donne me file la nausée. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me lève pour aller plonger ma tête sous l'eau glaciale du robinet. Mon reflet capture un regard brillant quand je relève la tête et je parcours pensivement des yeux mon visage brillant de gouttes d'eau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au gamin. Être ainsi rejeté et haï par les autres à cause de ses parents, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Comme si il avait choisit de naître fils de Roger, comme si les pêchés de son père s'étaient transmis à travers le sang. Quelles conneries. La blessure à vif que j'ai entraperçue derrière son regard plein de haine a donc été causée par cette société pourrie, mais, plus que tout, plus que ceux qui l'ont brimé, frappés et fait pleurer c'est son père envers lequel il nourrit la haine la plus féroce. Après tout, il est le seul élément qui justifie le tourbillon de haine qui le frappe chaque jour, la seule personne vers laquelle il peut décharger tout le mépris que les autres lui témoignent. J'ai encore en tête l'éclat puissant de haine qui dégoulinait de tout son être, comme un torrent de lave le brûlant de l'intérieur, et engloutissait ses yeux noirs quand il a mentionné son géniteur.

Il en tremblait.

De nouveau un ricanement malsain sort du plus profond de ma gorge et fait trembler le verre du miroir. Une haine et une envie de meurtre si puissante qu'elle vous submerge totalement et devient votre seul et unique horizon au cœur de la tempête. Le désir dévorant d'anéantir l'humanité entière pour la plonger dans les eaux ténébreuses dans laquelle elle nous a fait disparaître.

Un objectif qu'on sait inaccessible mais qui devient notre seul moyen de survivre. Je connais ce sentiment tellement bien que c'en est risible.

À la seule différence que j'ai déjà été sauvé et que, malgré la difficulté d'évacuer la haine qui lèche encore mon cœur, j'ai réussi, grâce à toi _,_ à surpasser tout ça pour éviter de retomber dans les mains des ténèbres. Bien que ma vengeance n'ai pas été assouvie je continue à vivre et m'efforce d'étouffer le passé, sans pour autant oublier que je te dois tout.

Après m'être rapidement séché le visage je retourne m'effondrer sur mon lit et constate que les ombres ont cessé leur danse folle au dessus de mes yeux. L'impression que la nuit entière vibre et tremble autour de moi fait remonter un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je suis comme engloutie par le souffle profond de la nuit et des songes.

Gold Roger est un homme qui, il y a seize ans, a découvert un des plus grands secrets du gouvernement.

Personne ne sut ce que c'était car il fût pourchassé immédiatement par le gouvernement qui ne tolérait pas qu'un homme libre de ses mouvement connaisse un de leurs nombreux secrets. Roger disparût alors et personne ne sut où il était aller se cacher. La population, mise au courant de l'existence de ce fameux secret par des équipiers de Roger, basculait entre l'appréhension de voir leur petit monde sombrer dans l'inconnu à cause d'une révélation imprévue et la curiosité de savoir ce que leur cachait leurs dirigeants. Une année passa dans un désordre croissant et, alors que la populations devenait de plus en plus méfiante envers le gouvernement, survint un incident qui refroidit la suspicion commune envers les dirigeants. Une bombe explosa dans une banque et emporta dans la mort une dizaine de personnes, dont plusieurs cadres éminents et violemment critiqués par les "pirates de Roger" comme on les appelait. Aussitôt il fût désigné à l'origine de l'attentat, et le lendemain toutes les chaînes affiché le visage de l'homme ayant revendiqué ces meurtres. Alors que les gens se remettaient à peine de ce premier choc, une seconde bombe tua trois ministres en réunion. Encore une fois l'attaque fut assimilée à Roger et sa popularité chuta dangereusement au profit de celle du gouvernement devenu martyre. Ce qui acheva de faire basculer le monde dans une haine virulente envers Gold Roger fut la troisième et dernière attaque qui se déroula en pleine rue, quatre ans après la disparition de Roger. Un homme armé surgit au beau milieu d'une allée passante et tira au hasard dans la foule paniquée en hurlant le nom de Roger comme sauveur du pays. Treize personnes trouvèrent la mort ce jour-là mais ce que la population retint fut la mort d'un petit garçon de onze ans, retrouvé sur le corps de son père après le carnage. L'enfant avait reçu un violent choc derrière le crâne qui l'avait projeté dans la mort suite à un traumatisme cranien.

Ce fut l'explosion qui remplaça le choc.

Le monde entier hurla sa rage et sa haine envers Roger, et la figure cristallisée de cette colère trouva sa place en la mère du petit garçon "sauvagement assassiné par un monstre sans cœur qui ne mérite que ce qu'il donne : la mort" Ces paroles, crachées entre deux sanglots par cette femme plongèrent le monde dans une folie meurtrière qui ébranla les esprits. Six ans après avoir disparu mystérieusement et deux ans après cet événement, Roger se rendit lui-même et fut condamner sans procès à la chaise électrique. Néanmoins la vague de haine et de rage qu'il avait engendré ne disparut pas et de nos jours, Roger est encore considéré comme le "Démon" sanguinaire, incarnation du mal.

Si Ace est ainsi méprisé et haï par ceux qui connaissent son identité c'est qu'il a hérité sans le vouloir des crimes dont son père a été accusé, des attentats atroces, des meurtres sans pitié...

NON !

Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Mes dents s'enfoncent dans mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que le sang n'envahisse ma bouche de sa chaleur métallique. Cette réalité est trop douloureuse pour être acceptée, surtout maintenant que je la considère pleinement, mais elle revient cogner contre mon esprit, sans arrêt, telle une guêpe obstinée voulant plonger son venin dans mes veines. C'en est trop, je saisis brusquement le petit tube oblongue sur ma table de nuit, manquant de faire tomber ma lampe. D'une main tremblante je verse les minuscules billes blanches entre mes doigts et les avale sans même prendre la peine de boire de l'eau. Ma tête retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller et je plaque mes mains sur mon visage. J'ai à peine le temps de me rappeler que je vais devoir sécher les cours de demain pour aller sauver le fils de Gold Roger que le sommeil m'engourdit brutalement, tel un coup de marteau, et que je bascule dans ce monde libérateur, où les souvenirs doivent disparaître, happés par le néant.

 _Dans un coin de la pièce la télévision crachote sa voix métallique et répand une lueur blafarde qui fait trembler les ombres. Je ne la regarde même pas, toute mon attention et ma colère concentrées sur les liens qui me griffent la peau des poignets._

 _Bordel ça fait mal !_

 _Je balaye rageusement la minuscule chambre d'un regard furieux, je ne connais pas cet endroit, on dirait une petite chambre d'hôtel. Immobilisé entre le lit et le mur je tente en vain de briser mes entraves mais celui qui m'a mis là a l'air de savoir s'y prendre avec les nœuds. Qui ça peut être ? Qui oserait s'en prendre à un membre de sa famille ? Peu importe du moment qu'il se reçoive une balle entre les deux yeux quand il viendra me chercher ! Un long frisson de rage projette mon corps dans tout les sens et je hurle comme un forcené._

 _"Montre toi connard ! J'vais t'faire la peau !"_

 _Un cliquetis se fait alors entendre par dessus le crépitement de la télé et je me tends subitement. Un léger glissement m'indique que mon kidnappeur vient d'entrer dans la pièce et je ne peux retenir un sursaut quand une immense silhouette s'écroule comme une masse sur le sol, juste devant moi. La lumière de la télévision derrière lui m'empêche tout d'abord de distinguer son visage en contre-jour puis l'effarement me submerge tel un raz de marée quand il se redresse pour me faire face._

 _"Toi !" m'étranglé-je, sous le choc._

 _Il ne répond rien et me regarde en silence. Dans son dos, au cœur du carré lumineux, une femme bien coiffée rappelle l'horrible événement de la journée : l'ultime attaque de Gold Roger, ayant entraîné la mort de treize personnes et parmi elles un petit garçon dont le visage souriant apparaît au centre de l'écran._

 _Un affreux goût acide enflamme ma gorge._

 _Je crois que je vais vomir._

Un cri me tire brutalement du sommeil.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette penchée sur moi que mon sang bouillonne déjà, mon corps se propulse par réflexe vers l'intrus que je plaque sans ménagement sur les draps après l'avoir fait basculer d'un coup de hanche, mes mains déjà autour de sa gorge, le dominant complètement. Ce réveil brutal fait ricocher en moi une douleur sourde mêlée à un étourdissement que je ne connais que trop bien. Comme à chaque fois que je m'assomme de somnifères l'impression que je suis plongé dans une nappe de brouillard occultant ma vue, mon ouïe et tous mes autres sens me fait grincer les dents. Lentement les choses reprennent leurs contours comme à travers le viseur d'un appareil photo faisant le net et l'identité de mon agresseur se révèle sous mes yeux ébahi.

Là, juste sous de mon nez, scintillent les grands yeux chocolats de Luffy. Alors que je reprend encore ma respiration -qui s'est coupée sous le choc- le jeune homme éclate de rire.

"Eh ben t'es flippant au réveil Torao", s'esclaffe-t-il.

Mon mal de crâne me compresse déjà les tempes de son étau de fer et je lutte pour ne pas tomber sur le corps qui se trouve juste en-dessous moi. Ma voix est pâteuse et je peine à articuler :

"Qu'est-c'que.. tu fous chez moi ?

\- T'as une sale tête tu sais, lance-t-il d'une voix désinvolte tandis que sa main gauche glisse le long de son torse pour venir s'appuyer sur mon front.

Tout explose dans mon crâne à ce contact un peu trop brusque et la désagréable impression qu'un gong vibrant vient d'envoyer son mugissement à l'intérieur de moi m'arrache un grognement.

\- Ferme la, soufflé-je, comment t'es entré ?

\- Bah par la porte."

Ce gosse va me tuer, c'est pas possible. Dans un dernier effort je roule sur le côté pour m'écarter de lui et de son foutu sourire qui me rend malade. Un froissement de tissu et le claquement de ses tongs sur le parquet m'apprennent qu'il s'est redressé pour aller s'asseoir au bord du matelas.

"Joue pas au con, la porte est fermée, grincé-je.

\- Nan elle était ouverte.

\- Je n'oublie ja-"

Mes mots meurent subitement dans ma gorge, comme avalés par le souvenir de mon retour ici, hier soir, complètement accaparé par les révélations sur le gamin faisant douloureusement échos à mon enfance. En aurais-je oublié de verrouiller mon appartement ? Moi qui suis la prudence incarnée !

"Putain...

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, ma voix claque sèchement dans l'air matinal. Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Bah on avait rendez-vous à dix heure et il est plus de midi."

Les souvenirs d'hier me percutent de plein fouet une nouvelle fois et je me redresse d'un coup, déclenchant une avalanche de frissons dans tout mon corps et la désagréable impression que le monde tangue autour de moi me donne envie de vomir. Je devais en effet retrouver Mister chapeau de paille à dix heures, à l'entrée du Grey Terminal pour aller sauver le fils cleptomane de Roger.

"T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Non."

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part je disparaît dans la salle de bain.

En face de nous s'étend le paysage gris et informe du Grey Terminal délimité par la ligne verdoyante des bois, au loin. Le sol est engloutit par une mer de déchets en tout genre : des poussettes sans roues aux radios muettes en passant par des bouts murs fissurés. Cet ensemble forme une sorte d'océan chaotique creusé de hautes vagues malodorantes qui s'élèvent parfois sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Au cœur de cette immense pollution urbaine s'agitent des centaines de silhouettes. Assises en haut des montagnes de déchets, pliées en deux pour chercher quelque chose en assez bon état pour être échangé contre deux ou trois pièces ou tout simplement errant au hasard dans ce flot métallique.

Cela faisait ... longtemps que je n'avais plus vu l'ombre que projette Goa sur ses alentours.

"C'est immeeeense !"

Cette voix émerveillée me remet brusquement les pieds sur terre et je contemple en silence le gamin en tongs mettre sa main en visière pour parcourir des yeux la décharge.

"Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? Demandé-je.

\- Non !"

Son sourire me semble complètement inapproprié mais cela fait maintenant un bon moment que je ne cherche plus à comprendre ce type.

"Allons-y, tranché-je. Suis moi et ne fais rien de stupide."

Sa réponse se perd dans le crissement des objets abandonnés sous mes pieds et je prend la direction d'un groupe d'hommes en guenilles qui nous regardent approcher avec des yeux méfiants.

"Qu'est c'que vous voulez vous ? Me crache un homme dont l'œil droit est fermé sous une hideuse cicatrice blanchâtre.

\- L'adresse de Bluejam."

Les hommes s'échangent un regard rapide avec d'exploser d'un rire gras qui révèlent leurs dents jaunies ou absentes.

"Z'avez entendu les gars ? Les citadins cherchent Bluejam !

\- 'sont fous ces riches !

\- Vous voulez mourir les gosses ?" Ricane un dernier en essuyant une larme dont le passage a tracé une traînée pâle sur son visage sale et ridé.

Je m'empresse de répondre avant que l'autre idiot ne fasse un commentaire :

"Merci de vous inquiéter mais ça va aller, puis-je avoir cette adresse maintenant ?

Les coups d'œil sceptiques qu'ils s'échangent me font comprendre qu'on doit rarement demander le lieu de vie du bandit. Une supposition confirmée par la voix rocailleuse d'un vieil homme au visage aussi sec et crevassé qu'un vieux parchemin :

"Vous êtes sûr de vous ?, croasse-t-il. Cet homme n'est pas un tendre.

-Je sais, répondis-je. Nous connaissons les risques."

Leurs yeux dubitatifs s'entremêlent une dernière fois avant qu'un bras ne se tende vers ma droite.

"Il a construit son QG tout à l'ouest de la décharge, à la frontière du bois"

Je remercie l'information d'un signe de tête et, sans attendre, prend la direction indiquée, le brun sur mes talons. Je marche vite, l'atmosphère de cet endroit ramène à la surface de mon esprit trop de souvenirs qui m'exaspèrent.

Tout comme ce Bluejam. C'est Luffy, en me parlant de lui, qui a ranimé des souvenirs depuis bien longtemps enfouis.

 _"Bluejam ?"_

 _Une main se plaque sur ma bouche alors que je me fais fusiller par deux paires d'yeux luisants de peur. Ah ouais ? Si ils veulent jouer à ça je me ferais un plaisir de participer !_

 _"Tu me touche encore une fois j'te bute, pigé ? craché-je à l'adresse de la fille brune en plaquant sur elle le regard le plus haineux que je puisse faire._

 _Des larmes d'effroi jaillissent de ses yeux alors qu'elle va se réfugier derrière le gros garçon aux dents de lapin. Le couloir est noyé dans la pénombre et les sanglots de la gamine couvrent à peine les éclats de voix qui traversent la porte du bureau._

 _"Alors ? Insisté-je. Qui c'est Bluejam ? Et qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ?"_

 _Une lueur de panique fait étinceler les yeux du garçon et il pose son index sur ses énormes dents en sifflant :_

 _"Chhhhhh ! Tu veux nous faire tuer ?! Parle doucement, chuchote-t-il en jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui._

 _\- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi et c'est pas lui qui va me faire peur !"_

 _Malgré l'obscurité je constate que mon éclat de voix le fait blêmir. Si ce n'est mes propos à "son" encontre. Voyant qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir répondre à ma question je martèle, d'une voix cependant plus faible :_

 _"Qui-est-ce-type ?!_

 _\- Un bandit de la décharge je crois, souffle-t-il._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

 _\- Que le jeune maître lui cède notre terrain, murmure-t-il en déglutissant, comme si le fait de le dire aller le condamner à une mort certaine. Il dit qu'il était là avant et que le jeune maître a profité de son absence pour lui voler son bout de déchar-"_

 _Un hurlement de douleur brise subitement le calme de ce soir d'été et un grand rire éclate derrière la porte de bois. Mes deux interlocuteurs sont pétrifiés de peur et je ne bronche même pas quand ils s'enfuient en courant alors que la porte s'ouvre en grand et crache des entrailles de la pièce un corps massif qui s'écrase devant moi, dans une flaque de lumière. Je détaille en silence l'homme se tordre de douleur à mes pieds, sa peau mate est maculée de tâches de sang et son long manteau bleu en est noircit au niveau du torse. Ses cheveux gras et noirs sont tirés en arrières et de sa bouche, où il manque de nombreuses dents, ruissellent un filet de bave rosée. Une ombre avale alors le corps tremblant de ce Bluejam et je relève la tête vers l'homme dont l'immense silhouette se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme aspirant la lumière. Un rire malsain et grave secoue les plumes de son large manteau et il baisse son visage strié de veines saillantes vers sa victime._

 _"Tu as compris la leçon... Bluejam ?" Siffle-t-il d'une voix suave et moqueuse qui appuie sur chaque syllabe._

 _Les bras croisés je regarde l'interpellé se retourner difficilement vers mon nouveau maître en laissant une traînée de liquide carmin autour de lui._

 _"Ou-oui, je, hmpf -il se retourne pour cracher un filet de sang sur le parquet- je ne recommencerai plus et... et me ferai même un plaisir de vous servir désormais si vous le souhaitez !"_

 _Aussitôt le rire sournois se tait et Bluejam devient si blafard que les traces de sang sur son visage paraissent plus vives que jamais, comme transperçant son visage pétrifié._

 _"Pa-pardon, je- je.._

 _\- Mon subordonné.. c'est bien ce que tu as dit... Bluejam ?"_

 _Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle menaçant et les mains de l'homme s'agitent pitoyablement devant lui, comme si il voulait chasser un gros insecte._

 _"Non non ! Je ne voulais pas vous-_

 _\- Disparais._

 _-Par...don ? Suffoque le bandit devant le ton sec et méprisant qui vient de lui être jeté à la figure._

 _\- Si tu n'as pas disparu de ma vue dans trente secondes je vais me faire un plaisir de t'envoyer en enfer."_

 _Les doigts du maître se crispent subitement, comme tordu dans une rage incompréhensible, et sa main s'élève lentement dans le contre-jour de la pièce, comme un rapace menaçant aux serres mortelles. Dans un amalgame de gémissements, de suffoquements et de petits cris d'animaux l'homme se précipite dans l'obscurité du long couloir et la main prédatrice se détend au dessus de moi. J'enfonce les miennes dans mes poches trouées et lève un regard vide vers la silhouette qui me surplombe et dont les verres étranges des lunettes de soleil sont penchés sur moi. Un sourire immense dévoile petit à petit une rangée de dents qui laisse passer entre leur barrière d'ivoire une langue avide du sang projeté sur la joue de mon maître._

 _"Le spectacle t'as plus ... Law ?"_

 _Sans le quitter des yeux j'hausse les épaules et un rictus dédaigneux tord mon visage._

 _"C'était pitoyable."_

 _Ma voix pleine de mépris l'amuse et il appuie les long doigts de sa main droite sur son front en susurrant de sa voix vibrante :_

 _"Tu n'es vraiment pas normal, Law... J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas devenir."_

 _Alors qu'il fait demi tour pour disparaître dans son bureau son ignoble rire secoue une dernière fois la chaleur moite de cette nuit d'été._

 _Je l'ignore et m'enfonce dans les ténèbres._

"C'est ici non ?"

La voix dansante du jeune homme fait éclater la bulle de souvenirs qui s'était refermée autour de moi, m'occultant du monde. En effet, un amoncellement de planches et de tôles nous fait face, esquissant la forme approximative d'une maison devant laquelle deux hommes à la peau jalonnée de cicatrices blanchâtres nous fixent d'un mauvais œil. Vu les armes qui pendent à leurs ceintures je me doute bien que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus, comme probablement tout étranger à leur bande. C'est maintenant que je vais pouvoir constater si _son_ ombre plane toujours comme une menace sur le monde de la plèbe ou si son influence a été victime du temps passé. Alors que je me dirige droit sur les deux gardes méfiants une ampoule usée éclate sous mes pieds et leurs pistolets se retrouvent immédiatement braqués sur moi.

"Qu'est-c'tu veux toi ? me crache celui de droite

\- T'approche pas !"

Je sens un rictus énervé tordre ma bouche devant l'évidence que la discussion ne va pas être des plus agréable, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

À moi de jouer maintenant, et le pire c'est que j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'avec ces règles je peux tout perdre comme tout gagner.

"Je viens de sa part."

Ma voix est calme et assurée, tout comme mon attitude nullement apeurée, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout aux deux excités.

"Hein ?

\- Fais pas ton malin mon gars c'pas à ton avantage, menace en souriant le plus jeune tout en jouant avec le canon de son arme.

\- Je vous retourne le conseil, sourie-je, pris au jeu. Ce n'est pas à votre avantage de faire attendre un membre de sa famille.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'impatiente le jeune. T'es pas bien ou quoi ?"

Ils commencent à s'interroger et après tout quoi de plus normal, je n'ai pas la tête d'un idiot venu jouer aux devinettes. Le jeune à la main joueuse lance un regard peu assuré à son collègue qui m'adresse un signe de tête.

"De qui tu parles mec ?"

On en vient enfin au concret, et ça vaut mieux. Cette situation commençait à me faire sérieusement chier. Un coup d'œil rapide m'apprend que Luffy suit avec attention notre petit échange "amical" et qu'il a compris -pour une fois- qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'intervienne pas. Je ne peux pas dire son nom devant lui car, que je le veuille ou non, il est un élément de mon présent et personne ne doit connaître les monstres de mon passé. C'est une règle que je me suis édictée depuis un bon moment maintenant et hors de question qu'un foutu gamin réduise l'abîme qui sépare mon ancienne vie de l'actuelle. En deux pas je suis face à eux et me penche vers leurs visages horrifiés, les canons de leurs armes froissant déjà mon t-shirt.

"Qu.. Enfoiré ! Écart-"

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge quand je murmure son nom et un goût amer agresse ma bouche. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas prononcé... et ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

Cette idée d'utiliser son influence et la peur qu'il traîne toujours dans son sillage comme une malédiction m'est venu à l'esprit quand le nom de Bluejam a fait remonter les souvenirs à la surface de ma mémoire. Autant être clair : imaginer qu'il puisse m'être utile me dégoûte au plus haut point et je m'en serais bien passé si un objet aussi précieux que mon pendentif ne m'avais été dérobé par ce sale morveux. Malheureusement je me trouve dans l'obligation de cracher ce nom que j'abhorre comme un cadavre qu'on extrait de sa tombe après des années de haine. Je ne sais même pas si cela va marcher et l'impression de m'embourber de nouveau dans les marécages du passé me donne envie de tout plaquer ici-même. Parce que faire allusion à lui _,_ c'est me replonger, pour quelques instants, dans la peau d'un membre de sa famille et donc laisser la trace ténébreuse de son ombre poser ses griffes sur moi. Une trace perfide qui pourrait très bien le conduire à moi, lui apprendre que je suis toujours en vie.

"Qu-... Do-"

Ma main se referme subitement autour du cou de l'homme et un gargouillement s'élève de ses lèvres alors que je rapproche mon visage du sien, tremblant de peur.

"Si tu prononces ce nom t'es un homme mort."

Ma voix est aussi calme que glaçante et sans appel et, bien qu'ayant l'avantage des armes, les deux hommes s'écrasent sous mon regard, ou plutôt sous son ombre, désormais accrochée à moi comme une fantôme dont je croyais m'être débarrassé. La morsure acidulée de la bile me racle la gorge et je souhaite finir ceci au plus vite. D'un geste ferme je libère l'homme qui s'étouffe dans une quinte de toux rauque, ses mains fébriles appuyées sur son cou où se déploient comme des serpents les marques presque bleues de mes doigts. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil affolés à son collègue le jeune homme tends des mains tremblantes dans ma direction en balbutiant :

"Désolé ! On.. On pouvait pas savoir que vous étiez de sa famille ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Le gamin sifflé-je. Le gamin que vous avez emmené. Il le veut. Amenez-le immédiatement."

Les deux hommes échangent un regard mi-terrifié mi-mal à l'aise et le jeune se met à se ronger un ongle en marmonnant :

"Ça va être compliqué... Enfin je veux dire, reprit-il vivement face à mon froncement de sourcil : le chef comptait le revendre pour s'en faire un bon prix mais si Dof- si c'est lui qui le désire le chef vous le passera avec plaisir !

\- C'est dans son intérêt" sourie-je en sentant un rictus mauvais défigurer mon visage.

Les types acquiescent comme des idiots et disparaissent dans l'obscurité de l'abri de tôles en balbutiant qu'ils vont chercher leur supérieur. Bluejam... Rien qu'imaginer revoir ce type à la peau graisseuse et malodorante me fais grimacer. La seule image que j'ai de lui est celle d'un type pitoyable, suppliant et glissant dans son propre sang. Un type au regard terrifié, porté vers l'homme qui a détruit ma vie et dont le rire atroce accompagne chacune de mes nuits. Et probablement celles du bandit aussi.

Un léger contact au niveau de mon bras me sort de mes pensées et je plonge dans les yeux couleur chocolat de Luffy qui me fixe d'un air étrange. Ou inquiet ?

"Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ces charmants messieurs sont partis chercher leur chef qui va gentiment nous rendre le gamin, que demander de plus ?"

Mon ton ironique est glacial mais cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Sa main se ressert autour de mon avant-bras et il se penche vers moi.

"Tu tremblais."

Simple constat mais qui a le don de réveiller l'agacement que le départ des deux hommes avait calmé. Je me dégage sèchement de sa poigne et reporte mon regard sur l'amoncellement de cartons et de plaques métalliques où ont disparus les subordonnés de Bluejam.

"Je réfléchissais, c'est tout."

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de me justifier à cet autre gosse qui me pourrit la vie et je m'apprête à lui demander de laisser tomber quand sa voix me devance :

"Si tu le dis."

Un coup d'œil me dévoile qu'il est pensif jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque mon regard et m'adresse un grand sourire tout en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, comme à son habitude.

"Tu penses qu'ils vont nous rendre Ace ?

\- Y'a intérêt.

\- Ouais."

Ses poings se serrent et son visage devient dur, comme renforcé par une détermination couplée d'un sérieux que je lui vois rarement. Il a beau avoir une silhouette frêle je ne doute pas un instant qu'il cache une force physique qui n'a rien a envier à sa force de caractère. Bien qu'aujourd'hui il porte un vieux sweet élimé et qui devait être rouge pétant à une époque lointaine, je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre et de la légère tunique de la même couleur qui dévoilait un torse finement musclé où se déployait cette étrange cicatrice brunâtre. Cela ne m'étonnerait donc pas qu'il soit prêt à en découdre avec ses poings si on refuse de nous rendre le gosse. Je détourne la tête quand ses pupilles se braquent sur moi avant de disparaître dans un petit rire joyeux qui lui fait plisser les yeux.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage Torao ?"

Un soupire m'échappe et je me rend compte que, perdu dans la contemplation du jeune brun, je n'avais pas remarqué les silhouettes qui se dirigent vers nous, devancées par un homme imposant que je reconnaît sans mal. Les rayons du soleil jouent avec les perles de sueur qui morcellent sa peau brune et qu'il essuie d'un vaste geste du bras. Son souffle bruyant, semblable à celui d'un buffle, m'indique d'office qu'il est au courant de mon "statut" et que cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... Ses petits yeux me parcourt de la tête au pied et un tic nerveux secoue la commissure de ses lèvres épaisses.

"Je te reconnais, tu étais le gamin avec lui ce soir-là."

Ce n'est ni une question, ni un reproche mais tous mes muscles se tendent dans un geste de défense que je ne contrôle pas. Il faut que je joue le jeu, encore quelques minutes, le temps d'avoir le gamin et puis tout sera fini. L'image d'une bouteille s'interpose dans mon esprit et j'imagine déjà l'alcool noyer ces souvenirs que je m'évertue d'enterrer depuis des années.

"Peu importe, où est-il ?

\- Depuis quand le fils du Démon est-il à votre famille ?"

Sa voix rauque et insolente alimente la colère qui me brûle le ventre et je susurre, d'une voix mauvaise :

"En quoi ça vous regarde ? Il le veut, c'est tout."

Le type grimace avant de se pencher vers l'homme qui le suit pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. À quoi jouent-ils à la fin ? Son compagnon opine du chef en me lançant un regard qui se veut furtif tandis que son chef colle de nouveau ses petits yeux dans les miens, son air assuré ne me disant rien de bon.

"Qui c'est lui ?" Lance-t-il en désignant Luffy du menton.

Dans un geste inconscient de protection je me place devant le jeune homme en grognant qu'il est nouveau et que ce n'est pas le sujet.

"Au contraire, siffle la grosse voix de mon interlocuteur, l'air plus que satisfait de lui. Il se trouve que je connais c'type."

Aussitôt l'impression de m'être fait avoir comme un gosse me glace les veines alors que j'entends le voix de Luffy murmurer mon nom dans mon dos. Je l'écarte d'une main avant de m'avancer d'un pas, essayant d'organiser mes idées afin de me sortir au plus vite de ce merdier.

"Qu'est-c'que ça peut me faire ? On parle d'un autre gamin vous vous souvenez ?"

Il ne relève pas ma provocation et redresse d'un coup d'épaule la veste bleue qui lui glisse sur le dos.

"Le truc c'est que je doute que vous soyez de la famille du Patron."

Depuis quand ce type sait réfléchir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se pissait dessus face à luiet pataugeait dans son sang comme un faon qui vient de naître. Je conserve néanmoins mon calme alors que l'envie de cracher la douleur remuée par ces souvenirs au visage de l'enfant me fait soupirer. Cette "agréable" perspective distille une chaleur réconfortante dans mes veines et je reprends la totale maîtrise de mon sang-froid, mis à mal par cette situation.

"Tu as dit toi même m'avoir reconnu, tu as des problèmes de mémoire ? Ricané-je d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je me souviens de toi, tu as toujours la même tête de psychopathe.

\- Merci du compliment, toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois."

Ma provocation a pour effet de le faire tiquer mais il ne relève pas pour autant et reprend sa tirade perfide :

"Sauf que ça fait un moment que j'ai eu vent d'une certaine disparition qui n'a pas plu du tout au grand patron."

...

Touché.

Mais pas coulé.

Alors comme ça, ça s'est ébruité. Merde et re-merde... Le coup de se glisser dans son ombre ne marche pas si bien que ça... Quoique...

Une idée germe lentement dans mon esprit et plus elle grandit plus je sens à quel point elle est folle et dangereuse, mais après tout c'est probablement notre dernière chance. J'ai beau me débrouiller niveau combat je ne pourrais jamais tenir tête à une vingtaine de types comme lui. Et qu'on soit deux ne change pas grand chose. Sans vraiment y croire je murmure d'une voix basse :

"En effet, tu as raison."

Ignorant la lueur de victoire qui illumine ses yeux je continue sur ma lancée :

"J'ai bien quitté la Family il y a des années mais je n'en reste pas moins un de ses anciens membres... tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?"

Mes sous-entendus font lentement leur chemin à l'intérieur de son crâne dégarni et ses lèvres dévoilent une rangée de dents jaunies et parsemée de trous en même temps qu'un rire gras s'élève de sa bouche.

"Tu es sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'aurais jamais penser opérer ainsi mais après tout tu possèdes ce que je convoite alors pourquoi ne pas faire un marché ?"

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle à peine audible quand je murmure, conscient d'avoir sa complète attention et de m'engager sur une pente plus que glissante dont je préfère ne pas connaître l'aboutissement :

"Tu me rends le gamin et je te donne toutes les informations que tu souhaites pour faire tomber Donquixote Doflamingo, deal ?"

Le sourire fou d'une joie perverse qui défigure son visage m'indique déjà sa future réponse.

La sensation que l'abîme entre le passé et le présent se referme lentement me donne envie de vomir.

Je peux presque sentir la respiration profonde du gouffre m'attirer à lui.

Ce même gouffre qui enferme, au cœur de ses ténèbres, un enfant aux yeux fous.

* * *

 **...**

 **Verdict ?**

 **Je ne peux pas vous garantir la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, il est en cours d'écriture et je vais essayer de le poster vendredi prochain mais je ne vous promets rien, j'ai une semaine ultra chargée de prévue.**

 **Je ferai néanmoins tout mon possible pour le sortir au plus tôt :)**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt,**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Maya**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ce ciel tapissé d'étoiles

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Bon je m'excuse du retard mais je vous avoue que je n'étais pas en état d'écrire en ce moment... (la philo possède ma vie et mes week-end xD)**

 **Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews ou prennent le risque de s'embarquer dans cette histoire tortueuse. flllora et Menthaleau pour vos adorables messages ainsi qu' Emolia, GoldenPink et Maud Mathias pour leur arrivée !**

 **Un chapitre... compliqué ? Quelques révélations, des retrouvailles attendues(?) et une plongée dans la tête de notre chirurgien préféré qui en voit de toutes les couleurs !**

 **Je m'excuse si je pars trop loin dans mes phrases ou mes métaphores, j'ai pas mal essayé de décrire la façon de percevoir les enfants plongés dans les ténèbres comme Ace mais ce n'est que subjectif et décrit d'une manière narrative, métaphorique, peut-être trop brouillonne qui sait. N'hésitez pas à me signaler ces défauts si cela vous embête, je ferai de mon mieux pour y parer. Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que certaines se cachent x)**

 **Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'étant dans un UA les personnages sont forcément un peu (beaucoup?) OOC. J'essaie de garder au maximum leurs caractères propres à OP mais n'ayant ni la même histoire ni la même vie que leurs modèles du manga il est normal que des dérives se crées.**

 **Comme toujours je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est un UA.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Ce ciel tapissé d'étoiles**

* * *

 _Cette nuit le vent a brisé la fenêtre qui dévoile le ciel._

 _Allongé dans la poussière et le silence je laisse l'encre de la nuit noyer mon regard à travers l'étoile tranchante du verre. Le souffle léger et glacial de l'automne joue avec mes mèches et des moutons de poussière caressent mes joues. Je ne sais plus si c'est le ciel qui se noie en moi ou si c'est moi qui me noie dans le néant percé de cristaux étincelants. Le gémissement de la respiration céleste et les grognements de la maison se diluent dans le silence, mélodie somptueuse de soupirs invisibles. Lentement le parquet pourri disparaît, remplacé par un vide tranquille dans lequel je flotte, minuscule planète perdu dans une mer d'étoiles. Ces dernières, semblables à des colliers de lucioles joueuses, se percutent sans violence, froissant la soie de cet univers secret et crachant des pluies d'étincelles qui me chatouillent le nez et les mains. L'envie timide de recueillir au creux de ma paume quelques paillettes dorées me fait frissonner mais mon corps est comme endormi par ce calme irréel. Je n'insiste pas et laisse ces minuscules feux d'artifices palpitants faire briller mes yeux._

 _Soudain tout se met à trembler et mon cœur tressaute._

 _Perturbés, les astres frémissant dessinent des zigzag fébriles semblables à des dessins maladroits d'enfant sur le tableau noir de l'univers. Tout ce monde magnifique se convulse dans un hurlement de silence cependant qu'un voix inonde mon esprit et l'impression que toute l'encre mouchetée de lumière se rassemble pour fondre sur moi me fait trembler de peur. Tel un tissu qu'on arrache ce monde est engloutit par un autre, crissant de bruit et de froid où une ombre noire est penchée sur moi._

 _Haletant, je contemple l'homme qui vient de briser la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé, loin du monde et de la souffrance. Seul, au plus profond de moi._

 _"Ça ne va pas ? Je t'ai fais si peur que ça ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que j'arrivais..."_

 _Sa voix penaude finit de faire fuir les étoiles que j'ai réussi avec tant de mal à dénicher dans mes ténèbres et je me redresse pour m'écarter de lui et me placer sous la fenêtre crevée._

 _"Dégage, j't'ai rien d'mandé."_

 _La pénombre ne me dissimule pas la lueur de déception qui fait tristement luire ses pupilles ambrées mais je m'efforce de l'oublier._

 _"Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid et la poussière, tu risques de tomber malade... tente-t-il d'une voix maladroite._

 _\- C'est pas ton oignons ! Craché-je en détournant le regard."_

 _Les minutes s'égrènent, emportées par les plaintes du vent qui fait tinter le battant de la fenêtre, le crissement d'un morceau de verre échoué sur le sol accompagné d'un bref juron m'apprend que cet imbécile vient de se couper alors que sa voix perce la nuit en un petit nuage blanchâtre._

 _"Tu pleurais."_

 _Dans un vain réflexe de protection j'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules et mes poings se serrent dans une rage désespérée._

 _"Dis pas de connerie ! Je pleure pas !_

 _\- Il y a encore les traces des larmes sur tes joues._

 _\- Ferme-la ! Laisse moi tranquille !"_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi as-tu cet horripilant air inquiet sur ton visage ?! Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me réconforter ? Je fais tout pour te pourrir la vie, pour m'éloigner de toi, pour te cracher au visage le mépris que tu m'inspires... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu encore là avec ce regard soucieux ? Pitié, qu'on me dise pour quelle raison tu es si gentil avec le monstre que je suis._

 _Sinon... sinon je... je risque de recommencer..._

 _"Tu regrettes ?"_

 _Le goût salé des larmes inonde ma gorge et fait tanguer la nuit dans une tourbillon humide. Ta main se pose avec douceur sur mon épaule et tout mon corps tremble de terreur et de tristesse._

 _Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Parce que ... parce que si tu continue à me couver de ces yeux scintillants d'inquiétude, si ta main ne quitte pas mon épaule je vais... je vais... Je ne peux plus... J'en ai bien trop peur... je ne sais plus ce que je veux... je suis perdu...j'ai si peur... Si peur..._

 _Si tu continues à être si gentil ..._

 _Je risque de me mettre à t'aimer... et cela..._

 _Il en est hors de question._

 _Car je ne veux plus souffrir._

 _ **Plus jamais.**_

Ce soir-là tu m'as demandé si je regrettais.

La vérité, à l'époque, était que je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de ressentir des remords sur quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant ? J'ai toujours fais barrière au passé, que ce soit pour noyer la douleur des souvenirs ou pour éloigner les remords acérés que ma conscience ne cesse de vouloir m'infliger. Ce juge et regard intérieur a tellement été engloutit par les ténèbres de la haine et du désespoir que je peine à l'entendre. La mauvaise foi et le divertissement, au contraire, flirtent avec moi depuis trop longtemps.

Pourtant... Quelque chose a changé.

Comme si ces liens qui se tressent lentement au dessus de l'abîme qui sépare mes deux vies laissent glisser sur leurs corps fragiles les lambeaux d'une conscience abandonnée il y a des années. Le pendentif n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence dans ce lieu témoin d'une pauvreté que je connais pour y avoir vécu enfant. Probablement qu'au fond de moi, les remords commencent à bourgeonner sous le faible rayon que la conscience renaissante déploie sur eux. Une lueur qui ne va cesser d'aller croissante et qui annonce les prémices d'une forêt indomptable, théâtre de la naissance brutale d'une horde sauvage de remords qui attendent leur éclosion depuis de longues années d'obscurité stérile.

Je ne dois plus sauver Ace seulement pour récupérer mon pendentif, c'est une raison aux racines ancrées bien plus profondément en moi qui me pousse à me faire violence pour déterrer les reliques pourries du passé et les donner à ce bandit de Bluejam. Je dois sortir le gosse de ce merdier.

Parce que, que je le veuille ou non, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans l'enfer qu'est sa vie.

"Alors comme ça Doflamingo contrôle même la Galley-La ? Grince sa voix avant de s'envoler dans un grand éclat de rire. Incroyable ! Même la plus grosse boîte de la ville est sous sa coupelle !"

Accoudé à une caisse au bois rongé par le temps et les souris je regarde l'homme me dévoiler ses gencives rosâtres, percées de dents noires et jaunes.

Il me dégoûte mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui faire face et lui déballer toutes ces informations témoins d'un passé que je rêve d'effacer.

En attendant que le porc finisse de cracher son rire gras je jette un rapide regard dans mon dos, vers la tôle écarlate de rouille qui dissimule le bureau de Bluejam aux yeux de ses congénères. C'est ce dernier qui a exigé que Luffy reste en dehors de mes confidences et, malgré mon agaçante réticence à laisser le jeune homme seul aux mains de ces crapules, je n'ai pu que saisir au vol cette occasion d'écarter Luffy des révélations de mon passé. Ce type a tellement une grande gueule que lui révéler un secret aurait exactement le même résultat que de mettre de l'eau dans une passoire : au bout de quelques secondes tout tes secrets auront fuités et dégouliné sur toutes les oreilles passées par là.

" Oy ! T'as quoi d'autre pour moi ? Parce que c'est pas avec ça que je vais te laisser ce tas de pognon qu'est l'gamin !" clame-t-il soudain, enfin calmé.

Je jette un regard meurtrier à l'homme affalé sur sa chaise, le torse bombé d'une fierté immonde, semblable à un coq aux couleurs trop vives. Que dire ? Que puis-je révéler à cet infâme idiot en évitant de me trahir par la même occasion ? L'impression maintenant douloureusement familière de réduire à néant tout ce que j'avais pris la peine de construire depuis onze longues années me laisse un arrière goût amer et je déglutis avant de reprendre.

"Doflamingo est puissant, il contrôle absolument tout ce qui passe sous ses mains, c'est un marionnettiste dont les fils sont infinis et incassables. Menaces, tortures, meurtres il n'hésite devant rien et s'amuse à étendre son ombre sur tout ce qu'il juge digne d'int-

\- J'm'en fous d'ça mon gars ! beugle-t-il en écrasant son poing sur le bois qui gémit sous la violence. C'que j'veux c'est de infos qui puissent me permettre de l'faire tomber et d'prendre sa place ! J'le connais ton maître, t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Un frisson brûlant déchire mon échine au terme de "maître" et je me fais violence pour ne pas faire tomber d'un bon coup les quelques dents rescapées qui survivent encore dans son antre buccale. Quel connard...

"Mieux connaître son ennemi est un pas de plus vers la victoire, sifflé-je, tendu comme un arc.

Cela fait plus d'une décennie que j'ai quitté sa famille mes infos ne sont pas neuves mais restent intéressantes pour toi alors ferme-la et écoute un peu au lieu de t'exciter tout seul."

Les mots se sont enchaînés et ont déferlés de mes lèvres dans un souffle brutal, ses traits se durcissent et il se penche sur moi, par dessus la caisse hérissée d'échardes sur lesquelles son manteau s'égratigne.

Sa respiration humide me fouette le visage de ses effluves alcoolisées.

"Tu aimes bien ce p'tit morveux qui croupit dans ma cave hein ? susurre-t-il tout en enfonçant son regard dans mes pupilles, requérant mon entière attention. Si tu veux le récupérer en un seul morceau va falloir être sage et respectueux car je pourrais très bien me tromper et ordonner à mes hommes d'aller lui refaire le portrait... et je te jure qu'ils seront ravis de pouvoir se défouler un peu."

Surtout, rester calme, ne pas exploser sa sale gueule qui ne demande qu'a rencontrer mon poing. Ses yeux toujours collés aux miens je crache presque ce murmure qui enveloppe ma dernière chance d'arracher Ace des mains de ces salauds.

J'ai parfaitement conscience que ce que je m'apprête à révéler est une bombe qui n'a pas encore explosé et qui peut, maintenant qu'elle est lâchée, me détruire d'un instant à l'autre.

"Doflamingo est allié au gouvernement. Ce dernier ferme les yeux sur ses actes ou le laisse s'échapper et en contrepartie Doflamingo leur fournit la main d'œuvre dont ils ont besoin pour accomplir dans l'ombre des tâches qui leurs sont inaccessibles au grand jour. Assassinats des gêneurs ou manipulations des rebelles... le gouvernement utilise Doflamingo comme arme secrète pour agir à l'insu de tous et s'en laver les mains dans leurs châteaux dorés. Avec une info de ce genre tu peux créer une vague d'indignation tellement puissante qu'elle détruira tout sur son passage, plèbe comme la noblesse, et te placera à la tête de ce bordel."

Le silence projeté par ma révélation flotte dans la pièce tel la plume perdu d'un oiseau menaçant qui, en touchant le sol, fait tout exploser.

Bluejam se renverse brusquement en arrière, manquant de briser la chaise aux pieds pourries qui peine à le soutenir depuis le début de notre entretien, et déchire l'air d'un hurlement que j'assimile à un rire dément et convulsif. Aussitôt la porte en tôle grince dans mon dos et déverse dans la pièce des types paniqués qui tremblent comme des feuilles face à la réaction de leur chef. L'air hagard, leurs yeux rebondissent entre le mugissement de bête du bandit et mon silence. Et ce petit manège se répète jusqu'à ce que le cri se transforme lentement en un gargouillement infâme et dégoulinant de joie qui finit par dévoiler les yeux ourlés de larmes de Bluejam.

"Dehors ! gronde sa voix encore tremblante et ses hommes disparaissent, comme happés par la pièce adjacente.

\- Maintenant on peut parler dans le calme !" Rajoute-t-il, et je n'ai même pas l'envie de souligner que ce ne sont pas ses hommes qui faisaient le plus de bruit.

Ses pupilles pétillent comme deux balles de pistolet sous les rayons d'un soleil violent et il sort un cure-dent d'une de ses poches pour venir triturer ses dents colorées, l'air horriblement satisfait.

"Enfin une info qui vaut l'coup, s'esclaffe-t-il. Il t'en a fallut du temps pour me dénicher ce bijoux.

-Pouvons-nous donc conclure d'un commun d'accord que ma part du marché est remplie ? articulé-je, de plus en plus impatient de clore cette discussion.

\- Hmmm... Voyons voir... chantonne-t-il. En effet cette p'tite info est plutôt intéressante et pourrait me permettre de tout secouer.. D'une pierre deux coup, c'est bien comme cela qu'on dit n'est-ce pas ?"

Je m'abstins de répondre et lui ordonne de me dire si cela lui va. Le petit bout de bois pointu coincé entre deux morceaux de dent tressaute quand il marmonne, faussement attristé :

"Disons que c'bien gentil d'savoir ça mais ça va pas apporter de quoi bouffer à mes gars tout d'suite.. contrairement à un certain morveux qui pourrait m'rapporter gros... tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?"

Le craquement sinistre de ma main s'abattant sur le bois rongé par le temps éclate dans l'air alors que je me projette sur ce connard, son col est écrasé par une de mes mains alors que l'autre s'enfonce impitoyablement dans son ventre. Un hoquet de stupeur résonne entre ses lèvres et je redresse sèchement son visage vers moi, le souffle court.

"J'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi, file moi le gamin tout de suite où te foutre de ma gueule sera la dernière chose que tu auras fais de ta pauvre vie"

Ce qui survint alors je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je reste quelques secondes muet face à l'absurde spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Comme si nous étions revenu dans le temps le corps de l'homme se met à trembler convulsivement sous un rire tonitruant qui dégouline de sa bouche, m'explosant les tympans et m'obligeant à le relâcher. Tremblante, une de ses mains graisseuses s'élève et je me rend compte que nous ne sommes plus seuls dans la pièce : une dizaine de pistolets sont pointés sur moi et ravalent leur balles suite à l'ordre muet de leur chef. Un cri s'échappe de la pièce voisine et je vois Luffy débarquer en gueulant mon nom, un type au nez éclaté pendouillant au bout de son bras. Ce dernier subit une brutale rencontre avec le sol terreux quand le brun le lâche et je grimace en voyant sa tête rebondir mollement, comme un gros sac abandonné sur un coup de tête.

"Torao ! Ça va ? Ils se sont tous rués dans la pièce en entendant le bruit j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient t'attaquer et euh... Son regard balaye la pièce encore secouée par le rire mourant de Bluejam et sa tête chute sur le côté alors qu'il désigne d'un doigt l'origine du bordel. Il est malade ?"

Pour une fois que je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que cet idiot ... Je me demande aussi si ce type a pas un grain. Hystérique sur les bords ? Génial, ça m'arrange... Heureusement l'intéressé à l'air d'émerger des limbes de la folie et, tout en écrasant de sa manche les larmes qui perlent encore autour de ses cils, il relève le visage vers moi et soupire :

"Pas d'doutes, tu n'es pas un membre de sa famille pour rien, un vrai psychopathe."

Le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres me donne encore plus envie de lui exploser la tronche, histoire briser son petit air suffisant qui me fais sortir de mes gonds, mais je préfère garder le peu de réserve qu'il me reste. Décidément quand il est question de Doflamingo je perds tout mes moyens, et ce n'est pas pour me plaire...

"Mais tu sais quoi ? reprend-t-il. J'aime bien les types comme toi alors je vais être sympa. Suivez-moi, j'vous amène au p'tit monstre"

Sur ces mots il sort de la pièce sous les regards de tous les hommes présents qui n'ont pas l'air de saisir la situation, à mon image.

"Bah voilà ! C'était pas si difficile ! Tu viens ? rigole Luffy en glissant sa main dans la mienne pour me tirer vers la sortie.

Je me dégage de sa poigne et ignore la moue déçue qu'il me lance en bon enfant frustré qu'il est toujours.

Incroyable, j'ai trouvé plus bipolaire que moi. Dire qu'il a fallut que je lui visse mon poing dans le bide pour qu'il veuille bien accéder à ma demande. C'type est pas sain d'esprit, c'est sûr...

Nous traversons des pièces toutes plus informes les unes des autres dans lesquelles s'entassent des caisses surplombées de bols émaillés encore à moitié remplis, de livres déchirés et d'armes poussiéreuses. Un vrai royaume de rongeurs où nous faisons office de géants terrorisant les ombres furtives qui se volatilisent à notre arrivée. Notre périple s'éternise jusqu'à ce que Luffy, trop absorbé par la capture d'une souris dont les pattes griffent avec frénésie sa paume, ne se cogne sur le dos massif de notre guide, planté devant une porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds. Bluejam se retourne tandis que Luffy, paniqué, court à quatre pattes dans la poussière en essayant de rattraper son petit butin poilu qui pénètre dans un mur, laissant un brun à la moue dépitée, assis dans la poussière.

"Le gosse est derrière c'te porte. Commence-t-il en désignant le panneau de bois du pouce. J'vous laisse y aller seuls, c'est un vrai p'tit démon, Porchémy y a perdu ses dents c'pour vous dire..."

Ne plus avoir ce gros type graisseux dans mon champ de vision me donne une impression de fraîcheur qui m'arrache un petit soupire et je m'approche pour pousser le battant cependant que j'entends le jeune homme m'emboîter le pas en marmonnant sa déception.

Plus qu'une pièce c'est une sorte de placard nimbé d'obscurité qui se dévoile à nous.

D'épaisses toiles d'araignées étouffent le plafond larmoyant d'humidité et les ténèbres se diluent lentement dans la lumière, révélant des formes dont les ombres esquissées dansent sur les parois gondolées. Un bol où flotte un liquide grisâtre qui devait être de l'eau à l'origine et deux miches de pains creusées de multiples cratères, témoins du passage de rongeurs affamés, gisent dans la poussière du sol, ignorés par la silhouette ramassée dans un coin, immobile. Nous montrant obstinément son dos et ses petits poignets entravés par une corde massive et éffilochée Ace ne bouge pas. C'est à peine si je l'entends respirer. Des traces noires maculent son t-shirt orangé et serpentent le long de ses bras mouchetés de marques bleutées.

"Ace..."

La voix de Luffy est presque suppliante mais son effet est immédiat : comme sous le coup d'une décharge électrique le corps du garçon est secoué d'un long frisson et son visage émerge de la pénombre pour tourner vers nous un regard mort. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge à la vue du triste portrait qui nous est dévoilé : une bosse énorme et sanguinolente lui mange la moitié du visage et l'oblige à garder sa paupière gauche fermée. Ses tâches de rousseur sont noyées sous des ruisseaux de sang figés qui font ressembler son visage à la terre d'un désert craquelé par la soif. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et striées de gerçures violacées et il se tend, comme sous le coup d'une douleur subite.

De nouveau Luffy gémit et se précipite vers le petit corps brisé pour le tirer de ce foutu placard suintant de souffrance. La lueur du jour ravive la violence de ses blessures et, sans vraiment y réfléchir je tends déjà mon couteau à Luffy qui s'empresse de le libérer des cordes qui scient la fine peau de ses poignets et mollets. Comme on sort d'un mauvais rêve Ace papillonne des yeux et contemple en silence ses mains aux doigts violacés, puis son visage se lève vers Luffy et un souffle s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres meurtries.

"Luffy"

L'interpellé tremble de tout son corps et fond sur le garçonnet pour le serrer contre lui en répétant inlassablement son nom, comme pour s'assurer de la vérité de sa présence à ses côtés. L'enfant fronce les sourcils devant cette marque d'affection qui doit lui sembler un peu trop physique et se fige brutalement quand ses yeux percutent les miens. Il me reconnaît et une lueur de panique et de haine traverse ses orbes d'encre.

Ah, tiens donc, Mister Ace se souviendrait-il de ses penchants cleptomane au sein de mon appart' ? Son état actuel comme l'endroit où nous sommes me semblent cependant peu appropriés pour notre petite discussion et je décide donc de la reporter à un moment plus propice.

"Allons-y, il ne faut pas s'éterniser ici, grogné-je.

\- Ouaip t'as raison ! lance le brun en soulevant habilement l'enfant dans ses bras. Prêt à sortir de ce trou Ace ?"

Pour toute réponse le jeune garçon se dégage des bras de son assaillant et glisse maladroitement jusqu'au sol où il vacille un instant avant de se stabiliser en agrippant le bermuda de Luffy.

"J'peux marcher tout seul" marmonne-t-il d'une voix faible et enrouée.

Puis, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures comme sous le poids d'une honte absurde, le visage fermé derrière un masque d'indifférence et de sang séché, il se met à marcher lentement vers la sortie.

La douceur que je peux lire dans les yeux de Luffy est mêlée d'une tristesse profonde que je n'aurais jamais pensé lire dans son habituel regard pétillant et lumineux, il m'adresse un fin sourire et nous emboîtons le pas au petit garçon silencieux.

...

Plongé dans une obscurité peuplée de lueurs je contemple la ville qui bourdonne au loin. Accoudé à la rambarde du minuscule balcon les souvenirs de cette étrange journée rampent vers moi et m'accaparent tout entier. La fumée âcre de ma cigarette dessine des arabesques pâles sur le tableau noir du ciel et mes pensées dérivent encore vers un visage enfantin percé de deux billes de ténèbres. Les souvenirs flashent devant mes paupières entrouvertes.

 **La supplication de Luffy**

 _"S'te-plaît, s'te-plaît, s'te plaît ! P'is il peut pas retourner au foyer dans cet état il va se faire éclater encore plus ! Allez quoi, seulement pour quelques jours, et je pourrais rester aussi s'tuve, achève-t-il avec un large sourire._

 _-Et c'est censé me rassurer ?!"_

Un ricanement s'échappe de mes lèvres et fait frémir la fumée. Y'a pas à dire ce crétin est doué dans l'art de convaincre les gens. L'art d'insister tellement que la victime craque et cède n'importe quoi à son agresseur du moment qu'il la ferme.

Voilà comment il a été décidé par Luffy que mon appartement allait servir d'hôpital et de chambre d'hôtel pour un nombre de jours indéterminés.

 **L'arrivée à l'immeuble**

 _Ace ne parle toujours pas. Il marche, le regard obstinément baissé sur ses baskets craquelées de boue séchée. Même quand il a été décidé qu'il allait venir chez moi pour se faire soigner il n'a pas bronché. Je le soupçonne d'être couvert de la honte idiote de s'être fait capturer par ces bandits. Néanmoins je devine qu'il a parfaitement conscience qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de me laisser le soigner, il ne peut pas fuguer dans cette état. Il tient à peine debout, sa peau est maculée de sang noircit et il n'a rien dû avaler depuis plusieurs jours. Tel une ombre, il se dissimule derrière Luffy qui ne cesse de débiter des mots à un rythme de mitraillette._

 _Ace voudrait être ailleurs, loin de l'homme qu'il a volé après avoir reçu ses soins. Cette certitude m'étreint avec tant de force que cela en devient énervant et je me retiens de lui faire cracher immédiatement l'emplacement de mon trésor avant de lui ordonner de foutre le camp. Faut dire que l'idée de le revoir dans mon appartement qu'il a si minutieusement dépouillé il y a quelques jours me fais grimacer. Le pire est que j'aurais pu lui refuser l'accès à ce lieu de ma vie privée, après tout j'ai rempli ma part du contrat : je l'ai sauvé des griffes de Bluejam et ce n'est pas comme si Luffy ne pouvait s'occuper de lui. Pourtant je me suis plié à la demande du brun et je pense que c'est ce qui m'irrite le plus._

 _Car la sensation horripilante de ne rien pouvoir refuser au porteur de chapeau de paille me colle encore à la peau. Comme pour noyer ces pensées désagréables je rabat rageusement la visière de mon bonnet nordique sur mes yeux en tentant de me convaincre que le sourire du plus jeune n'est pour rien dans mon choix d'hospitalité. Mon nez plonge soudain dans un nid de douceur parfumé et je réalise seulement que nous sommes arrivés à mon immeuble. Dans un sursaut je m'écarte du corps de Luffy que j'ai percuté et dont l'ombre des mèches chatouillent encore le bout de mon nez._

 _Putain j'avais bien besoin de ça tiens._

 _Le concerné rigole et me lance une phrase qui se perd dans le vent alors que je me précipite presque vers la porte vitrée de l'entrée, les deux envahisseurs sur les talons. Le hall est plongé dans un silence qui ne me plaît pas. Une de ces atmosphères où les bruits sont comme tapissés derrière un voile de mystère. Je traverse en deux enjambées la pièce aux murs striés d'humidité et une lumière attire mon attention au dessus des portes de fer de l'ascenseur. Un "0" diffuse sa lueur orangée vers le plafond et je m'empresse d'appuyer sur le bouton de cet ascenseur revenu d'entre les morts. Les portes métalliques coulissent dans un grincement douloureux et je plonge dans la lumière blafarde du petit espace avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus suivi. Éclaboussé par les lampes de l'ascenseur, Ace recule jusqu'à une flaque d'ombre qui se fond dans son regard, sa tête remuant lentement de gauche à droite. Luffy l'interroge des yeux avant de lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Le garçonnet désigne du menton la gueule lumineuse de l'habitacle et marmonne, alors que les portes se referment sur la jambe que j'ai glissé dans l'interstice :_

 _"J'entre pas là-d'dans"_

 _Son murmure est adressé à Luffy qui me jette un coup d'œil hésitant et je m'empresse de trancher cette situation tendue._

 _"Okay, on prend les escaliers vous connaissez le chemin, marmonné-je sans un regard en arrière._

 _La pénombre de la cage d'escalier m'enveloppe en même temps que la sensation d'avoir entraperçu une nouvelle faille chez cet enfant en marge du monde._

L'espace d'un instant je l'ai compris, j'ai entendu sa peur gronder derrière un mur factice d'indifférence. Cette terreur viscérale des autres, du contact, de la proximité... tout autant de facteurs qui sont synonymes de souffrance pour un enfant comme lui. Luffy me l'a dit, Ace est méprisé et ne cesse de se battre contre ceux qui ne voient en lui qu'une ombre de l'homme qu'on déteste. Pas étonnant qu'il rejette les contacts humains vu que tout ceux qu'il connaît sont violents et haineux. Voilà pourquoi il fuit les comportements qu'il ne comprend pas, cette affection que Luffy lui témoigne par exemple, qu'il a l'air d'apprécier sans pour autant perdre sa méfiance avec le jeune homme. Ayant déjà fait les frais de son caractère ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit du genre bagarreur avec ceux qui le cherchent, allant jusqu'à se jeter sur eux le premier, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a appris : à se défendre contre ceux qui lui veulent du mal. Ce qui expliquerait sa réticence et sa méfiance face à toutes sortes de relations qui ne passent pas par les poings et les insultes.

Ace a eu peur de monter dans l'ascenseur car il aurait dû rester plusieurs minutes proche physiquement de deux hommes qui ne le méprisent pas pour son sang.

Et cela lui est insupportable car inconnu. Quand on est cerné de ténèbres trop longtemps tout ce qui pourrait être source de lumière terrifie plus que n'importe quel monstre. Une peur vertigineuse de perdre les fragiles repères qui maintiennent notre vie, une peur viscéral de sortir de ce cocon de souffrance et de haine qui nous permet de survivre dans un monde qui nous rejette... la peur d'être sauvé tout simplement. C'est cela qu'il craint.

Pourtant... pourtant je ne pourrais jamais oublier le sentiment incroyable qui a explosé dans tout mon corps à l'instant où ta lumière m'a enlacée, comme si je respirais enfin après être resté des années dans une eau obscure qui m'étouffait de son étau rassurant. Mais les ténèbres n'aiment pas voir s'échapper une de leur proie, elles sont tenaces et s'en extraire est difficile, voir impossible. Tu as réussi à me tirer vers la surface, tu m'as sauvé et m'as donné ce que j'avais depuis longtemps égaré : un cœur et une vie.

Et Ace, peut-il être sauvé ?

Luffy est un soleil qui envahit de son éclat tout ce qui l'entoure, peut-être est-il en mesure de le tirer des affres où il est enfermé... et moi ? Puis-je réussir là où tu y as laissé ta vie ? En ai-je envie ou... besoin ? Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse qui doit me rendre le trésor que tu m'as transmis alors pourquoi voudrais-je l'aider ? Parce que il me fais penser à moi ? Connerie... Pourtant je l'ai bien soigné, nourri et laissé dormir sous mon toit alors... qu'est-ce que je désire à la fin ?

 **L'arrivée à l'appartement**

 _Comme si il était chez lui Luffy pousse un râle semblable au brame d'un cerf enrhumé et s'affale sur le canapé. Sa tête rebondit mollement sur le tissu et disparaît dans les coussins. Un marmonnement incompréhensible s'échappe de cette prison molle alors que son chapeau glisse sur ses mèches. Je préfère ignorer cet idiot et détourne le regard, Ace s'est rapproché du cadavre étalé sur les coussins et le regarde en silence, les bras croisés. Comme si le fait d'être physiquement proche du jeune homme le rassurait dans cet univers étranger. Enfin étranger... Un rictus tord mes lèvres et en deux pas je suis face à lui, il se recule en sursautant._

 _"Viens"_

 _Évidemment, comme la dernière fois, il m'ignore et colle son regard au sol. Alors que je m'apprête à lui signifier que j'ai pas que ça à faire la voix de Luffy me coupe dans mon élan :_

 _"Ace... t'as une mine affreuse, va t'faire soigner"_

 _Le brun est toujours allongé sur le canapé mais ses yeux chocolats sont fixés sur l'enfant qui se recroqueville sur lui-même comme un petit animal éclaboussé par les phares d'une voiture, hésitant quant à fuir ou à rester immobile. C'est la main de Luffy qui fini par briser ses barrières et s'enfouit avec douceur dans ses cheveux noirs où les nœuds agrippent ses doigts. Un tremblement parcourt le petit corps et il s'écarte d'un pas, vers moi, sans me regarder pour autant._

 _"Hmm"_

 _Je préfère ne pas relever et, conscient d'être cette voiture qui effraye tant le petit animal sauvage, me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me munir de mes affaires de soins. Quand je reviens Ace est assis sur le canapé, aux côtés de Luffy qui l'étouffe de ses sourires. En silence je m'accroupis devant lui et commence ce que j'ai a faire, sous le regard curieux de Luffy, dont l'attitude enfantine est bien loin de celle d'Ace, muré dans son mutisme têtu. Le temps défile dans une danse de pansements, de cotons imbibés de sang et je fini mon œuvre par le claquement des ciseaux sur le fil qui referme une plaie courbée comme une virgule._

 _C'est presque imperceptible mais je peux ressentir le soulagement qui réchauffe le corps du garçon quand mes mains quittent sa peau, s'éloignent de ses marques de faiblesses. Bien que l'éclat rouge de ses plaies ait disparu derrière les morceaux de tissu blanc qui se confondent avec sa peau le résultat n'en ai pas moins marquant. La moitié gauche de son visage est toujours boursouflée et sa paupière est ourlée d'une tâche bleutée tirant sur le noir, donnant l'impression d'un maquillage de panda raté. Son œil droit est toujours accroché au sol, aveugle à ma présence._

 _"J'AI FAIIIM"_

 _Le hurlement provoque une réaction violente chez Ace qui se tend immédiatement en balançant son regard sur Luffy qui vient de se lever, bras tendus vers le plafond, en beuglant ces mots._

 _"Ferme-la, grogné-je, en faisant claquer le couvercle de ma boîte de premiers secours. Les voisins vont gueuler plus fort que toi sinon._

 _\- On mange ? Tu as faim Ace non ?" chantonne-t-il, m'ignorant royalement._

 _Ce à quoi, comme si il lui était habituel de répondre quand on lui parle, Ace acquiesce vivement. Ok privilège VIP Luffy c'est ça ? Sympa..._

 _Me rendant compte de la stupidité de mes pensées je m'empresse de finir de ranger tout mon matériel avant de remarquer que les deux compères ont disparus dans la cuisine. Et, à nouveau, la désagréable sensation d'être abusé me fait grimacer face au spectacle des deux goinfres qui ont étalé mes provisions sur la table et les dévorent à une vitesse incroyable, presque animale. Sans aucun intérêt pour mon avis sur la chose, bien évidemment._

 _"Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ?"_

 _Ace s'arrête brusquement de mâcher et son corps strié de bandes blanchâtres devient complètement immobile, à se demander si il respire encore. Il glisse alors un regard furtif vers moi puis se détourne rapidement en laissant tomber le morceau de viande qui engraissait sa paume._

 _"Tu viens pas manger Torao ? m'interpelle Luffy. Y'a pleins d'bonnes choses !_

 _-Merci, je suis au courant, c'est moi qui les ai achetées."_

 _Un intense réflexion pétrifie une seconde mon interlocuteur mais elle n'a pas l'air d'aboutir à grand chose car il enfourne aussitôt un énorme bout de lard entre ses dents, projetant des postillons de gras sur le garçon qui lui fait face. Je tire une chaise vers moi et contemple en silence la tornade dévorer mes vivres en imaginant ce que je pourrais bien lui demande de faire pour rembourser tout ça. Quoique, moins je le vois mieux je me porte alors autant l'oublier bien vite... Et c'est tout aussi valable pour le môme que ma présence à l'air de trop déranger pour qu'il puisse avaler quoique ce soit. Enfin lui, je m'en débarrasse après avoir récupérer mon collier._

 _Ça, c'est non-négociable._

Finalement le sujet de mon pendentif ne fut pas soulevé une seule fois.

Ce n'est pas que je n'en eu pas le courage, c'est surtout ma réticence à l'idée de devoir me justifier devant le porteur de chapeau de paille qui m'a fait opter pour repousser l'interrogatoire à un moment plus propice, en tête à tête avec le gosse. Sauf que ça non plus, ça n'a pas l'air au programme... Depuis que nous sommes rentrés Ace ne quitte pas l'excité d'un poil, comme si un fil invisible les liait et obligeait l'enfant à se glisser dans l'ombre du jeune homme, sans pour autant violer l'écart invisible de 15 centimètre qu'il place entre lui et les autres. Ace a beau ne pas avoir l'air de détester Luffy il ne montre aucun signe d'affection à son égard, contrairement au grand brun qui n'arrête pas de le taquiner et de lui parler en rigolant.

Furtive luciole incandescente, le bout de ma cigarette perce l'obscurité de la nuit alors que j'inspire le poison dans mes poumons pour mieux le cracher dans l'air frais. La fumée se déploie en une arabesque étrange qui se dilue dans l'air et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'enfant aux tâches de rousseur. Il est aussi impossible à saisir que ce nuage, le vrai Ace est caché bien au fond de lui, derrière une nappe de ténèbres qui ne laisse filtrer que des effluves volatiles de sentiments. Ace ne parle pas car il ne sait pas parler aux autres, il ne sait pas interagir avec ce qui l'entoure parce que on ne lui a jamais montrer qu'il a de la valeur. On ne peut voir de lui qu'un écran de fumée insaisissable. Si on veut l'approcher, l'attraper, il se délite et nous glisse entre les doigts avant de se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Comme obéissant à mes pensées mon poings se dresse devant mes yeux et se referme sur la fumée que je viens de souffler. Semblable à une tâche de peinture grise, la fumée s'étire autour de mon poing fermé avant de se faire engloutir par le souffle de la nuit.

Ace ne sait pas comment aller vers les autres parce qu'il ne connaît que leur haine, il est plein de solitude, cette drogue qui l'intoxique tout en le rassurant. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est un soleil dont la lueur serait assez forte pour transpercer la couche de ténèbres qui l'étouffe. Luffy pourrait être son astre, après tout il adore l'enfant et ce dernier gravite autour de lui comme un satellite à longueur de temps. Pourtant... pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est impossible de laisser le sort du gamin au chapeau de paille. Rien que l'idée m'agace, peut-être parce que Luffy ne connaît pas ce qui l'enlise, parce que Luffy est un tel éclat de lumière que les ténèbres n'osent même pas l'approcher. Ace a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas, il a peur de la lumière, voilà pourquoi quelqu'un qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est l'obscurité ne peut le comprendre et le sauver.

Toi tu l'avais déjà vu, cette noirceur épaisse qui engourdit les âmes, et bien que tu sois aussi aveuglant que mille soleil tu as pu m'atteindre par ton expérience de la souffrance. À la différence de Luffy, tu n'étais pas une étoile vivant de sa propre lueur, c'était justement cet univers de ténèbres qui flottait autour de toi qui te permettait d'être aussi éclatant. Luffy peut éclairer la vie de Ace mais il ne peut le sortir de l'abysse où il est plongé.

Pour cela, pour le sauver, il faut être accepté des profondeurs, s'y immerger tête la première sans oublier le chemin du retour.

C'est douloureux, pour le naufragé comme pour le sauveur, voilà pourquoi on en a peur...

 _La tasse de thé brûlant dessine un souffle blanc et mouvant dans l'air glacial de la pièce et j'entends à peine les excuses sans fin que tu marmonnes tout en farfouillant les placards à la recherche d'une bûche à donner en pâture aux flammes. Recroquevillé sur une chaise je souffle sur mes mains figées par le froid de l'hiver que les murs transpirent. Mon regard est comme accroché à ton dos parsemé de cœurs sur fond couleur neige. Franchement, cette chemise est ridicule, surtout pour un grand type comme toi. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle te va bien._

 _"Trouvé !"_

 _Ton cri enthousiaste me fais baisser les yeux sur le récipient en terre cuite fissurée par le temps. Je ne veux pas que tu vois l'intérêt que je te porte, je ne veux pas voir ton sourire, il projette en moi trop de choses étranges qui me font mal. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que tu t'évertues à ne plus me quitter. Tu me ramènes tout les jours une nouvelle chose à faire, à voir. Hier c'était le bois d'un grand cerf, aujourd'hui tu m'as proposé une balade dans les bois enneigés. Bien que je refuse obstinément tes propositions je ne peux faire taire mes pensées qui s'amusent à deviner qu'est-ce que tu m'amèneras demain. C'est étrange oui, j'ai tout fait pour t'ignorer et te pourrir la fin... en vain, tes sourires n'ont-ils aucune faille ? J'en suis presque à me demander si j'ai encore envie de te mener la vie dure, ai-je encore le désir de m'éloigner de l'homme qui me retient captif dans une prison de liberté et d'attentions ?_

 _Depuis cette nuit où l'hiver a glissé à travers la fenêtre brisée je ne suis plus sûr de rien._

 _Après que tu sois redescendu sous mes supplications et mes pleurs de rage et de peur je n'ai pas pu retourner dans les étoiles et il faisait trop froid pour que je dorme dans un coin du grenier, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Alors je t'ai suivis, jusque dans la petite cuisine où tu marmonnais des paroles sans queues ni tête à une bouteille à moitié rempli d'un liquide vermeille._

 _Quelque chose, peut être un désir impromptu d'obtenir une réponse à ces trop nombreux "pourquoi" qui tourbillonnaient autour de toi, m'a fait m'accroupir derrière la porte et j'ai écouté. Longtemps, j'ai failli céder de nombreuses fois aux avances du sommeil qui faisaient trembler mes paumières, jusqu'à ce je l'entende et que tout devienne flou autour de moi._

 _Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je pleurais._

 _Cela fait une semaine depuis cette nuit si froid et chaude en même temps._

 _Oui, c'est vraiment étrange. Quelque chose a changé, je le sens, comme les oiseaux qui ressentent l'arrivée du printemps et s'envolent vers leurs terres natales, un changement imperceptible mais qui réchauffe tout le cœur et purifie la vision. Ce soir-là j'étais pétri d'une peur que tu as fais fondre si rapidement que c'en est difficile à croire. Je ne suis plus à l'âge de croire à la magie et pourtant..._

 _Une flamme naît entre tes doigts dans la cheminée avant de grimper le long de ta manche sans que tu n'y prêtes attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle lèche ta joue et t'arrache un grand cri qui te fais basculer sur le sol de pierres grises. Tu t'agites comme un chiot et le feux meurt sous tes assauts effrénés. Complètement ébouriffés et noircis par les flammes tes mèches couleur blé mur auréolent ton visage effaré et un son cristallin s'élève dans l'air. Aussitôt tu te redresses et braque tes pupilles écarquillées sur moi, me faisant prendre conscience que le bruit venait de moi._

 _"Tu as ris."_

 _Mes mains se referment sur la tasse qui projette sa chaleur en une vague de douleur à travers mes paumes, mais c'est à peine si je la ressens._

 _Ai-je ris ? Vraiment ?_

 _"Tu as ris" répète-t-tu, et un immense sourire béat étire tes lèvres colorées._

 _Ma tête s'enfonce dans mes épaules mais je ne répond rien alors que tu murmures encore et encore ces trois mots._

 _Peut-être es-tu bien magicien finalement._

 _Je crois que je n'ai plus aussi peur qu'avant de voir ton sourire._

 _Depuis cette nuit-là, depuis les mots qui ont glissés de ta bouche pour venir se glisser au plus profond de moi, quelque chose a changé._

 _Au cœur de mes ténèbres, au milieu des étoiles factices qui y vibrent, il y a quelque chose de nouveau._

 _Je crois que c'est un soleil._

Une phrase, quelques mots jetés au milieu des verres d'alcool, des mois d'attention et de sourires. Voilà comment tu as réussi à esquisser le soleil qui n'a fait que grandir par la suite, me redonnant cette envie d'aimer, jusqu'à se muer en le cœur que j'avais perdu des années auparavant.

Enfant, j'aimais les ténèbres, je vivais avec et je les apprivoisais. J'en faisais mon terrain de jeu et j'y plaçais les étoiles indispensables pour construire mon univers. J'étais ignorant du danger de l'obscurité, je respirais à travers elle, elle était le cœur mort depuis longtemps dans ma poitrine.

Ton arrivée a tout balayée.

J'avais peur de perdre ce terrain connu et je sentais que tu étais une menace. Comme j'étais aveugle... Loin d'être un danger tu as réussi à infiltrer ce lieu si personnel et pervers et tu m'as éclaboussé de lumière, me faisant prendre conscience que, depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était pas moi qui vivais mais les ténèbres qui tiraient les fils ma vie.

J'ai alors perdu ce royaume maudit pour redevenir maître de moi-même. Ton pouvoir a été tellement fort que, lorsque la souffrance m'a de nouveau submergé avec une force si violente que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé, j'ai pu résister aux avances des ténèbres qui me tendaient la main. Je ne suis pas retombé dans les affres du passé et j'ai décidé d'avancer, même si j'étais de nouveau seul. Même si tu n'étais plus là.

Tu m'as donné un cœur et une vie.

Et je ne compte pas les gâcher.

Car maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de m'inventer des étoiles, il me suffit de lever la tête et contempler le ciel.

Ce ciel tapissé d'étoiles qu'Ace ne peut pas voir.

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **Je ne peux vous garantir de la sortie du prochain chapitre et je m'en excuse, je vais essayer de l'avancer rapidement mais je ne vous promet rien.**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Maya**


End file.
